


Persephone

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Error Sans - Freeform, Error is a pain, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rape Recovery, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, but there are bad moments, chapter 7 is fanart!, there are a lot of bad moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Indulge me. What would you give me to spare your miserable brother and your disgusting universe?’<br/>'Anything.'<br/>Anything is a dangerous thing to promise, as USSans soon comes to learn. Will he retain his hope? and perhaps give it to someone who needs it more - or spiral down into madness. I try and update every monday/tuesday</p>
<p>I also have finally got an tumblr - with some random undertale fanart :)<br/>otherangela.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sans was staring hopelessly strung up between the pillars – fat, bluish tinted tears rolling down his face, as his brother was flung around like a ragdoll by the corrupted data duplicate – bone blackened and the wild eyes tracked each movement of the injured taller skeleton, each thud was followed by a groan and the sound of bone cracking at the impact. The attacker, which calls himself Error, just grinned wider and his appearance frizzled and frayed a little – like his body was made from white noise and things better left forgotten. The blue strings that poured from his eyes dripped like tears one moment and the next physical strings that he pulled tautly as an attack, and he wore what Sans’s own brother might’ve worn except all in the wrong colours.

‘Please stop! You’re hurting him!’ Sans screamed out, still hoping the other would come to his senses. They could sort this out without all the fighting, they could still be friends.

‘Oh really? I was aiming to kill him’ Error laughed , like a disk skipping, it made you wince at the sound – Error moved his hand, readying to slam the taller skeleton back  to the ground. Papyrus quickly summoned a cloud of bones – filling above Error in a last attempt to knock the other off their balance. Error avoided all bones except the one that formed behind him – he noticed just in time before it skewered him though his soul, moving out of the way but having it smash though his shoulder and ripping his hoodie sleeve.

 Error stumbled back in pain and fury as he stared at his gauged bone and torn sleeve – he glared his strange eyes and snarled out,

‘Now, you really pissed me off…’

Papyrus stumbled on the ground, magic fully depleted and soul struggling to keep the taller skeleton alive – but never mind the others sorry state, his face twisting in a pained smile at causing the other to lose their composure. At least at the lack of damage he could land on the other, he could land some serious emotional turmoil in the other.

‘Did your Bro give it to you?’ Papyrus taunted, red dribbling from his mouth.

Error glitches, only an outline of his shape was seen and it was just filled with flashing code – Error returned to normal, face was best described as one of pure fury.

The familiar churn of magic filled the air, a Gaster Blaster formed behind Error – it charging its beam and colour mimicking its wielders. Sans struggled more in the binds, when the Blaster fired a powerful blast straight at his weakened brother.

‘NOOOO PAPYRUS!’ Sans felt himself scream, the bubbling of his own magic a lit his eyes in blue fire

A large white thing with flashing blue eyes appeared in front of the blast – its own maw gaping open, the yellow blast shattered the weak summon of a Gaster Blaster. Its remains scattered remains white and fragile like egg shells, but it stopped the blast with its sacrifice.

Sans felt like a sledgehammer hit his soul, it was though he could feel the pain at his summons demise –his soul was beating so erratically he didn’t realise his corrupted doppelganger walk towards him, Papyrus similarly restrained – though a bit tighter and gagged, if the muffled insults were to go by.

‘You could’ve freed yourself, your so pathetic –wasting your magic to protect this’ Error shook Papyrus by his strings, ‘this waste of space.’

Sans just hung by the blue strands, eyes wide and unseeing as he panted in pain.

‘That looked like it really hurt, your soul really took a beating – and all for nought too.’ Error smiled cruelly, readying a sharpened bone to sever Papyrus’s neck,’ Because your brother is going to be the first to be destroyed in this disgusting universe…’

‘Please…no…’Sans begged weakly, eyesight blacking out and still weakly struggling.

‘Still begging for his life?’ Error questioned puzzled turning his attention back to Sans – tapping the others arm with the dull end of the bone; he then smiled at Sans and then said,

‘Indulge me. What would you give me to spare your miserable brother and your disgusting universe?’

Sans struggled to answer, white noise filled head and body feeling like he is slowly being submerged into icy cold water. He was going into shock – and Error knew that, slapping the others face to jolt the other awake. Papyrus squirmed in the binds and raged biting the gag – the pain his little brother was in was making him see red.

‘You know it’s rude to not answer someone’s question, I guess I’ll ask it again.’ Error sighed and asked again, ‘What would you give me to spare your miserable brother and your disgusting universe? Will you give me…friendship?’ Error snorted at that, ‘Or perhaps you’ll give me a taco party?’ Error chortled at that –grabbing Sans face roughly, eye lights flickering on and off.

‘Anything…’ Sans said lowly, causing Papyrus to struggle and scream harder. That answer just made Error tap his chin in a thoughtful manner.

‘Anything, huh?’  Errors eyes blacked out for a second and his smile twisted to something very sharp and painful to look at, ‘That’s quite an offer, quite a dangerous thing to offer too…’ Error leaned in towards his entangled victim and whispered, ‘So dangerous in fact, that I might take you up on it.’

Consciousness finally left Sans, the feel of hands, and the strange feeling of a vacuum cocooned him and his brother’s distraught screams was the last thing he heard before nothingness overtook him.

* * *

 

TBC

A/N Error you spawn of windows 10 :< please leave a comment and kudos if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sans awoke to silence, to whiteness and his soul pulsing weakly – blue strings tethered to it, latched onto like leeches. Sans could barely struggle, he was in far too much pain but with a small amount of embarrassment filtered through the pain and fear as he realised he was stripped naked, soul out in the open and with his clothes nowhere to be seen.

With great struggle did Sans pull himself into a foetal position, bony, trembling arms hugging his knees to his chest and bowing his head as he sobbed in the emptiness – desperate to protect his soul and dignity from unseen prying eyes. He had no idea if he even had a home to go back to, he didn’t know if Papyrus was alive and all of their friends could’ve been erased too.

Sans stared at his surrounding a little teary eyed, for any sign of Error – Sans wasn’t entirely sure if he enjoyed the silence and emptiness but he doubted that he could deal with the others company without throwing up out of sheer panic. It seemed that this place was where the other had whisked him to – it didn’t feel like anywhere in the underground, he doubted it was the surface.

‘Oh, you’re awake.’ The black, red and blue skeleton popped up next to him from out of the white floor, causing Sans to scrabble away with a scream only to collapse a few steps away from the other – on hands and knees, dry heaving.

‘You know, that was a nice view.’ Error tutted, placed a hand on the others head – patting gently, ‘But the dry heaving is a really turn off.’

Sans curled into himself at that, flushing a deep blue – he slapped the others hand away. Errors eyes flashed dangerously, Sans went for another hit only to have his wrist caught; struggling out of the grip desperately.

‘Let go of me! I demand you set me free’ Sans tried to pull the tightly clasped  open by digging his fingers in the others bone – which caused the other to wince in slight pain but he only just grabbed the offending wrists. Sans screamed in agitation, magic still very low making him feel lethargic and weak – Error easily overpowered the other again, pressing the others wrists down into the white ground and using his body to straddle the other to stop flailing around like a pinned eel.

‘Stop fighting me!’ Error snapped at the other, Sans just spat at him in response – Error glared but wiped the goo off his cheek.

‘You destroyed my home, you killed my friends and you killed my brother! – I will never stop fighting you!’ Sans tried to kick the other off him.

Errors eyes flashed and he reached into his pocket, Sans flinched expecting a weapon of some kind but instead saw a black remote very similar to that of a TV remote. He pointed to the wall, it instantly sparking a life like a huge screen showing all different scenes from Snowdin – Muffet was serving drinks and doughnuts, and the Flowey village was being…Flowey, Temmie was sitting patiently in the ruins and Papyrus was sobbing with Alphys and Undyne as company-   Alphys was shouting something, she looked beyond enraged and Undyne was trying her best to comfort Papyrus.

‘See, your universe is safe… for now.’ Error smiled but then squeezed the others wrists painfully, ‘So quick to judge Blueberry.’

‘But…?’ Sans stared confused, tears welling at the sight of his brother – everyone was okay.

‘But what? Don’t you remember what you offered…silly boy?’ Error pressed the others body harder into the floor, what the floor was Sans couldn’t describe –it felt solid sometimes and other times it felt like he was floating on water.

Sans stared fearful and confused at the other, yellow and blue lights felt like they were tearing the other apart – analysing him fully.

‘I suppose you wouldn’t, you were so out of it…’ Error grumbled staring at the Papyrus on screen distastefully but the pressure slightly eased up.

‘I asked you what you would give me if I spared your brother and universe. And you know what you said?’

Sans turned away as the other laughed in his face – mouth trembling and falling from its permanent grin and eyes welling wetly again.

Error pressed harder into the other, breathing harshly against the others face,

‘You said “anything”…so I took you up on that offer.’ Error let go and stood up freeing the other from his grasp but not his prison, Sans was immobile, devastated on the ground.

Error haughtily fixed his shirt and hoodie that rose up in the altercation looking down at the blank socketed skeleton, soul still was pulsing – on show with his slender, white, porcelain like bones. Displaying lewdly to Error, whether the other monster knew how he looked truly affected the other, Error couldn’t tell.

‘Consider this respite, you still need to be housebroken – attack me again or even think about attacking me one of these screens will go dead, that monster will be erased!’ Error shouted at the other gesturing wildly to the screens, lingering too long on the three monsters sobbing in one the last screens.

‘But I am not a cruel master, be obedient to me and they will remain safe and you may even get rewards if you are a good pet.’ Error added more gently, he walked into nothingness and only leaving the passing message, ‘I’ll let you get used to your new home, Blueberry, because you’re not leaving anytime soon.’

When Sans was truly alone again he openly wept, he wept with his brother, Undyne and Alphys – Error would never let him go home. He will never see his family again, he will never be a royal guard, he would never prefect his taco recipe and he’ll never capture a human.

He was trapped.

* * *

 

 

A/N Error is a douche. Yep


	3. Chapter 3

  

‘So let me get this straight, Sans was kidnapped by another Sans and whisked him back to his dimension of nothingness?’ Alphys questioned the shell shocked skeleton, hoodie torn, eyes wide and bone bruised – Papyrus tried to steady his hand well enough to light the cigarette which hanged limply in his mouth. He was so out of sorts that neither Undyne nor Alphys had the heart to tell him not to, like they normally did.

‘It is also known as the Void.’ Undyne corrected the royal guard while trying to wrap a fractured bone with gauze, the reptilian creature still looked thoughtful and confused. Papyrus lighter clicked more desperately – mumbling hysterically.

‘It’s my fault, all my fault…’

‘Papy, it isn’t your fault’ Alphys snarled out, grabbing the other’s shoulders, ‘It’s that crazy, psychopaths fault – not yours!’ She then shook him roughly – his sockets dim and lifeless.

‘His suffering from shock Alphys…’ Undyne tried to pull the other away, freezing when furious tears fell down the yellow reptiles face, ‘You did all that you could Papyrus, and perhaps if I taught Sans more attack skills and defence he wouldn’t be in this mess –but I swear on my honour as a royal guard I will help you get Sans back.’

‘And I’ll help too, I’m sure we can think of something if we can work together.’ Undyne wiped away the tears that started to form, ‘If we can do this, we could stop it from ever happening again.’

Papyrus looked at them - eyes vacant of life and haunted, ‘You don’t understand, Error had one goal and that was to destroy our universe – he was coming for me because I was the only one that could stop him. I failed.’ Papyrus held his head in his hands, sobbing, ‘Sans made a deal, for my life and our universe – don’t you get it?! Because of my failure now Sans has to suffer though the deal or have our deaths on his hands.’

Undyne gasped and covered her mouth in horror; Alphys bit her lip and clenched her fist – trembling in rage. But they couldn’t just give up, it seemed they were sitting on borrowed time anyway – they might as well go down kicking and screaming.

‘Papyrus, we will save Sans come hell or high water.’ Alphys was filled with determination to save her friend, even if it killed her.

* * *

 

 A/N

The cavalry is coming


	4. Chapter 4

   

Sans felt as though all he did was sleep and stare at the whiteness of the void –longing for something colourful, Error rarely visited him as well, seeming to disappear as quickly as he came. Sans sometimes woke to the other staring straight at his face, though he quickly disappeared away when Sans began screaming and swinging at him like the other was an annoying fly. The next time Error visited him was possibly 1 week after that incident – staring at wall like always.

‘You know, you’re kind of boring.’ Error huffed breaking Sans from his thoughts, causing Sans to blink warily at the other. Sans quickly took in the bright colours of the others bones, tears and clothes against the white background – Sans fought the urge to cling and not let go of the other, he just couldn’t bear this colourless void.

‘Nothing like what my surveillance saw.’

‘Surveillance?’

‘Yeah, I like watching you guys scrabble around – like anything you do matter. A glitch is a glitch - no matter how hard they try to be the real thing; they’re just a cheap knock-off.’ Error answered with a grin and Sans felt ill, self-consciously wrapping his arms around his chest.

Sans had almost got used to the constant nakedness, but how his heart was visible still put him on edge – the blue strings were still tethered to his pulsing core, it sometimes felt like they were suckling at his magic – other times it felt like parasites trying to bury into his heart and take over his mind, body and soul. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise Sans if it was the latter.

‘But of course…’ Error got a little too close, wrapping a blackened hand around Sans’s white radius, ‘Some knock-offs can be very well made…’ his other hand made its way to the ridge of Sans’s pelvis – Sans was frozen and trembling at the others actions, the light tracing of bone was incredibly intimate.

‘Some such a good knock-off, that I need to find the makers marks…’ Error pinned the other down harshly – forcing his body weight onto the other, making Sans huff and hyperventilate. Yellow tongue forming in the others mouth and leaving yellow ectoplasmic trails in its wake; dragging along Sans mandible and down to the vertebrae of Sans’s sensitive neck – Sans’s sockets welled with tears and he desperately tried to push the other away.

The others ectoplasm feel and coolness reminded Sans of snail slime and so, he wanted this disgusting thing off him. He squirmed and screamed at the other but nothing worked, he was panicking when he felt the tug of the others phalanges wrap around his rapidly beating soul, digging a thumb in its centre and roughly rubbing it in circles.

‘Please…’ Sans pleaded with the other, though Error continued his unwanted attentions. Analysing every bone and how Sans heart beat rapidly like a butterfly clasped by unwanted hands.

‘Please stop…’ Sans begged again, wanting to close his eyes and block this whole thing out – he wished he was back in Snowdn , making tacos as usual and making sure Papyrus was eating and not just drinking  honey all day, training with Alphys and watching anime with Undyne afterward. And when the day was all good and done, Papyrus would wish him good night and read him his favourite story.

Sans’s eyes snapped open, he wanted to save his brother and his friends – a voice refused this fate inside his head – full of determination, he refused to take this lying down. Unwanted phalanges traced his sacrum – and it made up his mind not to stop fighting.

‘I SAID STOP!’ Sans’s eyes flashed dangerously at the other, and Error removed his hand away from the others soul as though burned – the abusive phalanges were shiny, and coated in trace amounts of blue ectoplasm. Sans pulled up weakly with shaking arms, grinding his teeth.

‘You can torture me, punish me – I don’t care but don’t you dare think I’ll take it laying down, I’ll make sure to make it as miserable for you as it is for me.’ Sans screamed at the other.

‘…’ Error stared transfixed at the other, making Sans even more annoyed.

‘Come on say something you miserable creep, bet your Papyrus would love to see what you’ve become - !’ Sans head snapped to the side with the force behind the others backhand, dazed and confused as he was forced on his knees – the strings connected to his heart oddly vibrated and stimulated the other unwillingly. Sans struggled to no avail – no reasoning would reach the other though Errors blind rage, the other skeleton continued to fondle the Sans now dripping heart with the vibrations still travelling through his magical core and bones. It thankfully didn’t take too long, Error did not try and draw it out – he just wanted to humiliate the other in the most intimate way possible; Sans protruding member formed and dripped eagerly while Sans mind rebelled and revolted at the body responding. Error grabbed the new toy that he forced Sans body to create – Sans continued to scream bloody murder and insult the other.

Error grabbed Sans face by the mandible, making the other wince as it was the bruised side that was grabbed,

‘I want you to look at me when you come.’ Error ordered, Sans tried to pull his head out from his grasp but the other wouldn’t let go. Sans doomed to stare in his molesters eyes in a sacred moment that he had hoped to share with someone he loved –it was being squandered and abused. Sans refused to give the other the satisfaction when the persistent stroking sent his body into over drive – staring at the other with a deadpan expression, ignoring the slight pleasure that bloomed but was quickly suffocated by the thorns of anger and hate that sprouted up.

The strings excitedly moved around collecting as much of the ectoplasm that bubbled and oozed out of his heart at his orgasm, absorbing it grossly – like leeches slurping at blood. Between his legs was a steadily growing puddle of ectoplasm and Sans pulled his face finally away from the other blushing a vivid blue and glaring at the blankness ahead of him.

‘Very pretty, I wonder if your Papyrus would agree with me.’ Error cooed coldly, watching Sans begin to dryly sob, ‘Hey, does it feel great being a martyr now, kid?’ Error taunted, but walking away into nothing not without stopping and turn to look at the crumpled figure on the ground.

Error stared quickly to the ground with a furious look on his face and continued on his way. Sans’s cries filled the emptiness.

* * *

 

A/N Error is a douche 


	5. Chapter 5

Sans felt like he cried all night, the tell-tale stickiness lingered on his skull and hands – the more uncomfortable stickiness drying on his pelvis . He would love to have a bath…but he wouldn't care if he was filthy, he would love to be home even more.

He hoped Papy was eating well, Alphys would be probably keeping an eye on how he is and Undyne would be with them. They’re great friends – Sans felt tears well up in the corners of his sockets – he wished he let them know how much they meant to him when he had the chance, and now…he’ll never be able to.

Sans felt the burn of hot tears run down white bone and drip-drop on his hands – he continued to stare into nothingness but soon the blurry figure of Error phased into his line of sight, in his hands a bundle of yellow. Such a vivid colour against the others sickly colours – Sans felt his magic raise up at the sight of the other, the magic binds around his soul wouldn't allow him the luxury of blasting the other down.

‘Here’ Error shoved the yellow things in front of the Sans’s face. Sans stared at the buttercups the other held outstretched in the blackened bony hand. Errors brow was furrowed and simply said,

‘You look ugly with a frown…why can’t you be like what I saw?’ Error sounded irritated, like this wasn't going the way he planned.

‘JUST TAKE THEM!’ Error snapped, pushing his bouquet at the other smaller skeleton who continued to stare dimly at the Buttercups – petals bright, lively and pert; though their life will surely drain away with the lack of water and sun. Sans slapped the bouquet out of the others hand, furiously with no mind to consequences – yellow scattering in white, landing on the not quite there ground; Sans stood transfixed on the flecks of yellow, flecks of home and good times.

Sans felt a small twinge of bitter sweet happiness fill him – his face didn't shift though– only to turn slightly at the sound of Error groaning in agitation, covering his face but dropping his hands to stare at the other.

Error stood there with a strange expression on his face, transfixed on the other – feeling the twinge of pain, anger and bitterness fill him.

‘I wanted to make you smile!’ Error pulled out a book from one of his pockets, flipping through the yellowing pages – pulling out a picture of what seemed to be of Sans and Papyrus when they were younger; Papyrus was making his brother a flower crown and little baby Sans had the biggest smile stretching across the young face.

‘Like this! Make this face.’ Error said, his image skipped and lagged for a moment. He shoved the photo under the others face. Sans gave him the darkest look he could muster and crossed his arms over his chest,

‘Why should I?’ Sans huffed loudly, he is keen to be rid of this corrupted file.

‘Because I own you’ Error snapped back, ‘you were crying, so I got you flowers to make you smile –simple.’

That logic was would even make  a small child ashamed.

Sans wasn't entirely sure if the other thought that giving him flowers would make everything better, Sans really hoped that wasn't the case -if it was, Error was a pitiful creature. The other took something he would never get back again, Papy had always said you only did that type of thing with someone you really love –sharing each other’s magic and baring your soul was the ultimate sign of trust.

‘You can’t make me smile for you! Especially all that you have done to me.’ Sans turned away from the other, Error simply phased in front of him.

‘What’s wrong? I was just playing with my new doll, that’s all.’ Error cooed, grabbing the others shoulders.

‘More like molesting.’ Sans shrugged the unwanted hands away violently, lest he try anything else.

 ‘Playing ? Molesting?’ Error shrugged, weighing both words with his hands,  ‘They pretty much mean the same thing.’ Error finished. Error snapped his fingers and then turned to the other,

‘Tell you what, you give me a big cheerful smile and I’ll get you some clothes – as much as I like you without, it gets quite chilly in here.’ Error winked at the other, ‘And I get to dress you.’

‘I’d rather die from the cold!’ Sans snarled at the other.

‘That’s no fun…and you did ruin my gift to you, I was trying to cheer you up and now all of the flowers are smashed to the floor – you owe me.’ Error grinned at the other, walking towards the other with outstretched hands and blacked out eyes.

Sans stumbled backwards in panic, trying to get away but little good did that do – Error’s strings wormed around his body; sneak into the gaps of his ribs and pelvis till he was completely cocooned in blue strings. Sans could feel his panic grow as face started to be covered by the crawling strings – he tried to squirm out of the sticky strings only to freeze when Error let out a breathless sound and a dark chortle,

‘They get a little…excited…so you should stop moving…’

Sans froze, he was being wrapped by the others magic in a grip that would rival Alphys is an arm wrestling match – like how he felt his weak summon shatter in a million pieces like it was an injury to the soul, Error would certainly feel every twitch and squirm from Sans. Sans let out another pained sob, another breach from the other skeleton – it made him sick to the core!

‘Oh god what are you doing to me?!’ Sans was able to stutter out soul beating erratically and feeling faint, before his face was covered by the crawling, sticky strings.

‘Just giving you a new look…’ Error answered with a smirk, though Sans was losing his vision to the others magic.

‘I love dressing my dolls…’ Was the last twisted thing Sans heard before everything went black.

* * *

 

 When Sans came to, he found himself sitting on a chair best described as an ornate dressing room chair (a chair for a doll-house) – blinking awake and staring face to face with another monster, dressed in a dark blue top – which moved and wavered, made from thin fibres with minds of their own. It was a high collar affair and in the middle of the chest was a cut window shaped like a heart revealing a pure white sternum and the start of some ribs – the bottom of the rib cage was poking out from the midriff top and vertebrae out in the open in lewd display.

It’s pelvis was barely covered by the tight, black pants, hanging low on the hips which made Sans flush – Sans then noticed the sadness in the others face, he reached out a hand to the other, the other monster mimicked the motion.

Sans’s fingers touched the coolness of the large mirror in front of him – table next to it with an ornate box filled with the fallen buttercup petals. They were already wilting, already browning…

They were already dying.

Error walked behind the other- smiling at the broken reflection and placing a gentle hand on Sans's left shoulder and in his right a perfectly bloomed buttercup, once again being offered to the small skeleton. He clanked his teeth gently against the others skull and whispered,

'I'm still waiting for my smile...'

* * *

A/N

yo, sorry for the shortish chapter - been busy and getting ready for a wedding this coming week, so I'm going to try and update before the weekend but no promises. at least sans is not naked anymore...just cocooned in his molesters magic. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! i got some fanart :D give them some love! many thanks to sinnibadlyforaskeleton  
> http://sinningbadlyforaskeleton.tumblr.com/image/144530691159


	6. Chapter 6

Error watched the other fascinated and a little annoyed; this wasn't what he was expecting. Sans had really caught him off guard, the threat on his family and friends still didn't seem to make the other as…docile as he wanted.

But did he want some fool stuck with him? Not really, but he didn't want some emotional garbage and crying every day.

The crying has stopped thank god. Replaced by staring at the dead petals of the buttercups, the other didn't seem to appreciate his tastes in clothing but he quickly shown the other the benefits of being covered the others magic…

_Error placed the new bouquet in the others lap – the other just stared vacantly at the yellow blooms and back at the point of the wall that he found more interesting instead, surrounding him were left and forgotten bouquets at different stages of rot and decay. Error took the others dismissals of the gift as well as you expect._

_He forced Sans to bend to his magic this time like a puppet on strings… – forcing the other on their knees; knees hitting the ground hard. What followed was a lot of fun for Error however than it was for Sans, the muffled screaming and desperate clawing of his pelvis trying to harm him, heh – who knew it could feel so nice. The magic gagging and stretching around him and the the virgin tongue forming clumsily – torn to wanting this to be over, getting the glitch off quickly and not wanting the others magic shoved in his mouth at all._

_Error stared triumphantly at the saliva dripping from the others mouth with each roll of his hips – though finding his gaze lock on the tears dripping down from the others sockets_ …

…

But now Error loathes the silent treatment the other was giving him. Why did he even make this deal? The little voice in the back of his head would whisper, **‘You’re lonely…’** but the even louder voice would scream, **‘YOU WANT THEM TO SUFFER – HOW DARE THEY BE HAPPY WHEN YOU-!’** Error glitches at the mere thought of him, clutching his jacket tighter.

Error turned to Sans  and ambled towards the other – Sans was furiously ignoring the others existence, clutching the last gift of flowers close to his chest.

‘Did you know buttercups are poisonous?’ Sans questioned the other, turning his face to the other – expression cold and broken. Bruises had littered the others face, especially around the others mouth, and on the visible bone poking from under the revealing cloths – Sans turned away and back to the flowers with a small smile.

It wasn't the smile that Error had wanted. It was wrong.

‘Just imagine – I could've killed myself with one bouquet you've given me, pretty flowers though…was it a test?’ Sans trembled out, staring at the other with watery sockets. Error remained frozen – transfixed by the tears. Sans stood, wiping them away and glaring at the other continuing hysterically,

‘Was it a test? To see if I would go back against my word?’ Sans demanded again, giving one more disgusted look at the flowers and throw them at the blackened skeleton – it hit his chest with a puff of pollen and petals.

‘As I had said before, I would do anything to save my brother and my universe – no matter what hell you put me though, no matter how many times you abuse me, no matter how many times you rape me…’ Sans took a deep breath and hissed at the other, Sans’s determination to save his friends reawakened and renewed – like a phoenix born from the ashes, ‘I will not be giving you an easy out of this deal  so you can destroy my universe– I will keep my side of the blasted deal and you better keep yours!’

Sans filled the air with huffs and the sparks of his magic trying to react against the restraints, the weeks have really changed Sans the time he’s been stuck here … their was still hope that Papy will find him, but Sans couldn’t ease the crawling sense of doubt that filled his soul – but it could be the strings playing with his emotions. It was getting harder to tell anymore.

Error walked closer to other, gently wiping away the tears that dripped down Sans’s face – Sans noticed and then promptly slapped the hand away.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Error said sincerely, making Sans freeze at the unwarranted compliment and twitch and snap just as quickly back, ‘Save your sentiments for someone who gives a damn about you!’

Sans strode away back to where he had a makeshift bed made, more of a nest of blankets that Error was able to snatch away from different universes – Sans wasn't sure how the other got the ornate mirror or chair, but he didn't care enough to ask.

Error tilted his head, surveying the back of the other – enjoying the view. It was true, while the other still kicked and screamed, he had eventually allowed him to do as he pleased lest his brother or friends were placed under the brunt of Errors ire.

 Error did know of the negative qualities of the buttercups and while he wasn't honestly giving them to the other as a means of escape but the other taking the gesture as a test of resolve worked in Errors favour more or less.

Perhaps he didn't want some docile ninny, or a submissive bitch – that would explain his arousal and fondness when the other tried to fight back (never mind how futile it was, it was this Sans’s best quality). Error stalked forward and went to wrap his arms around the others back –the other grudgingly allowing it, but Error could feel the others rage rattling though their bones.

‘Like a buttercup – you are pretty to look at but hard to stomach sometimes.’ Error whispered to the other, ‘I will keep our bargain in place …’ Sans didn't look convinced at the other, knowing the other would try and find a loop hole in their agreement to destroy his universe – his home and friends were on borrowed time.

‘If you allow any harm to come to Papyrus and my friends that are not of my wrongdoings…you will release me back to my universe and leave me be.’ Sans demanded, being pushed into the blankets by the other – face one of rage as Error began to messily lick the others vertebrae, Sans turning his head to the side staring at nothing. Sans was not giving up, he still despised the other with every fibre of his being, especially after all the other did to him.

Sans had never hated a monster before, but that was the only emotion he could tell that was bubbling up in his soul at this point.

‘I don’t have to agree to that…but if you let me have you every night, you can grumble , scream or claw but allow me to have you– maybe I’ll consider it.’ Error grinned. Sans closed his eyes, to hide his growing pain from the other – surely if he stared any longer, he would start to cry again. Sans has most certainly wasted too many tears on the glitch.

‘You can only have my body, not my heart, mind and soul.’ Sans glared at the other – Error ignored the strange pang in his chest at the denial of the others heart, mind and soul. He could take those physical things if he so chosen forcefully – Error felt his eyes draw to his strings tangled around the others glowing soul, he felt his fingers  twitch but he clenched his fist stilling them.

But taking those things emotionally from the other without the use of magic…

Error didn't want those things, he tried to convince himself – pulling the others legs apart harshly, Sans was staring at anything but the other as his clothes parted returning to the swaying strings and join the tangle that was knotted around his monster soul, squeezing and coaxing unwanted heat to return to Sans’s bones. The tongue continued its slimy trip, tracing each creamy, white bone – paying particular the bruises, Sans opened his eyes finally – the edge of his sockets were wet but no tears were falling, he stared to the endless whiteness above; and as he was breached by the tip of Error’s member, he just wished that his brother would come and save him.

* * *

 

 Papyrus snapped awake, on the sofa – empty bottles of honey was scattered around and his hoodie was shoved under his head acting like a pillow. On the table was a cursive note and a canister of what seemed to be sleeping pills – Papyrus picked it up and shook it. It was half full; Papyrus clenched it and glowered at the note.

Papyrus picked up the note, it was Undyne’s writing:

_Papyrus,_

_We are working around the clock to find a way to breach the void of space that Error has Sans, I know you’re worried but you can’t kill yourself because of it – you haven't had a good night sleep for the past four weeks._

_I had to dose Alphys too – I'm doing everything I can and you should retain your health! Sans would never forgive me If I let you get ill._

_Please stay safe,_

_Undyne_

Papyrus tried to push down his fury at the scientist, she was just doing what she thought was best – it is true he hadn't slept or eaten very much; even turning his nose at Muffet’s spider doughnuts  which she offered to him, free of charge.

He refused them, but Alphys made sure to take them with her and put them in his fridge – in fact, his fridge was filled with casseroles and bakes that their generous neighbours gave to him, Sans would be over the moon at the sight of all the surely delicious food and probably write thank-you notes to everyone. The thought of his brother made him sink further into the lounge.

Papyrus hoped not all of it will go to waste – but he was spending all his time with the scientist helping her figure out how to open a door between their universe and the void. Papyrus rubbed his face from the drugged sleep staring out the window – a snowstorm was blistering down upon Snowdn tonight, ice hitting the windows.

Papyrus never noticed how bad the weather got sometimes; bit hard to when he got his own little ray of sunshine that was usually by his side – watching all the bad shows and cooking tacos for him.

It’s really coming down, isn't it?

 

* * *

 

A/N

Sorry for the late update – been busy :) also thanks for all the kudos and the comments.


	7. fanart and a thankyou to you all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is fanart i did, I'm sorry for rising your hopes on a chapter update :( I finally figured out how how to place images in and i'm going to try and post this chapter so the new chapter will be soon after it. Yas. i has a plan :3  
> I love all the readers, commenters and lovely kudos - and i'm so happy that everyone is enjoying it. So i've illustrated the characters as though they were actually hades, persephone with symbolism of the myth.

Kula Shaker - Persephone (holy crap i love this song)

Deep Below the world Persephone  
Sings of love forgotten  
Calling out across the river  
Persephone

Deep Below the world Persephone  
Waits upon her rescue  
Mother Nature's only daughter  
Persephone

She saw the dawn with the light in her hair  
Twisted and torn she was taken from there  
Now she's down down down

Oh my dear Persephone  
Your heart sings a melody  
Hope your safe and sound underground

Now she's gone the world is calling  
Calling for her loved one  
Calling out across the river  
Persephone

She saw the dawn with the light in her hair  
Twisted and torn at the side over there  
Now she's down down down

Oh my dear Persephone  
Your heart sings a melody  
Hope your safe and sound underground

See how the winter is frozen and poor  
Come back Persephone and be reborn  
Come back my darling we miss you my darling return...turn...turn  
Return

Deep Below the world Persephone  
Sings of love forgotten  
Hear her song the willow weeping  
Persephone  
Persephone

Oh my dear Persephone  
Your heart sings a melody  
Hope you're safe and sound  
Yes we hope you're safe and sound  
(safe and sound)

 

Thankyou to all the kudo's and comments, they make me smile though the angst i have to write - so much angst.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Papyrus pushed himself through the snow – making his way to Undyne’s lab, the effects of the sleeping pills had worn off but still the tall skeleton felt tired. Monsters that were outside raised their hand in greeting but as though sensing a dark gloom around the other – like thick smog, clouding his vision and laying a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Papyrus pressed forward but stopping in his tracks at the sight of a grey monster child staring at him – none of the other monsters seemed to notice the other, the grey monster child tilted his head towards the ferry waiting for the taller skeleton to follow him.

Papyrus stared at where the other had walked off to – Papyrus took one last look to the surroundings but followed the other warily coming to the opening bay, the ferry and usual cloaked figure was there as well as the grey monster – dark eyes staring at him and the ferry man was humming to himself.

‘It has been a long time Papyrus…please, have a seat?’  The monster spoke in a deadpan voice, like he was just a puppet with the puppeteer clumsily syncing the mouth to the words. Papyrus narrowed his gaze and went into the boat in which the ferry man set off for Hotlands humming a soft tune.

‘I had hoped you were doing better…’ The grey monster hummed, the monster looked at the skeletons face, ‘But I should’ve known you would fall apart at the seams. As usual.’

‘I’ve had a lot of things going on Gaster.’ Papyrus snapped out to the other.

‘Ah yes, Error has kidnapped Sans – I saw.’ Gaster nodded

‘You saw, and yet you did nothing?!’ Papyrus scowled at the grey monster.

‘I cannot interfere with the timelines – but if I could, I would not have.’ Gaster explained gently, like the other skeleton was a child.

‘What?’ Papyrus stuttered out at the others bluntness.

‘Papyrus – for the sake of your timeline to continue you must allow Error to keep Sans.’ Gaster sighed.

‘I would rather die than allow that!’ Papyrus shouted, the sound echoing though the Waterfall caves they started to drift though.

‘Error hasn’t made any moves to destroy any other timelines – a sacrifice of one for the greater of many is the most logical way to go about this.’ Gaster spoke though his follower, pretentious and haughty tone is exactly how the skeleton remembered. Papyrus clenched his fists, looking ready to tear holes in his hoodie – Gaster’s puppet tilted their head and said in their hollow former voice,

‘Please think logically about this for once – you are a scientist and you have seen what Error can do, _has done_.’

‘He is my brother.’ Papyrus answered back softly, the boat gently rocked in the water.

‘Yet, you never saved him before from the human when they were killing everyone.’ Gaster continued, choosing not to notice the others small twitch at mentioning the human.

‘…’ Papyrus stared blankly at the other across the small boat.

‘I am right about that, you never bothered because Sans murdered by the human was a possibility – a factor already accounted for in all the timelines, a chance at happiness for both your brother and yourself was possible as well.’ Gaster huffed, ‘you even allow your friends, your neighbours be murdered – but you would not act till the human raised their arm to Sans.’ Gaster stared though his puppets eyes, looking at the ashen skeleton – sockets fresh from un-shed tears.

‘I think Error taking Sans is the least of your problems.’

‘Shut up.’ Papyrus said softly but coldly, eye flaring up in orange magic.

‘Insolent whelp – you haven’t changed.’ Gaster snarled out

‘Yeah, **_dad_** – I haven’t, and neither have you .’ Papyrus let out a bitter laugh, Gaster twitching at the endearment, ‘ The best memory I have of you is the day you fell into the core – Sans doesn't even remember you, no one but me does…but even though all the shit you put us though, He still would've cared enough to mourn you!’

‘…’ Gaster didn’t say anything to that declaration, the eyes softening but hardening again.

‘So for once in your cold, dead, heart care about your damn children for once and help me.’ Papyrus begged the other, pushing back at his pride that began to bubble up.

‘I am helping you my foolish **_son_** ; by all accounts Sans is physically safer in the void, he Is  removed from the chance of being killed by the human, removing your strange obligation to spare them the moment they step out of the ruins, your morality in keeping  the promise to Asgore will be null and void.’ Gaster then said, ‘In fact, with Sans out of the way this Timeline will be no longer be able to be destroyed.’

‘What about him being safe mentally?’ Papyrus dug his fingers into his bone.

‘…’ Gaster was silent for a moment and tilted his head, ‘that may be a problem then, Error has been…unusually relentless on Sans.’

‘You…you've seen him?! You fucking bastard!’ Papyrus grabbed the smaller monster buy its neck – it continued to stare deadpan at the furious skeleton, ‘you saw him, and you didn’t help him?! Didn’t save him?!’

‘I’m not sure if you fully understand what the void is like – sometimes windows, or pockets open up allowing for momentary sight to the deeper parts – if I saw him, I wouldn’t have been able to get to that space to help him.’ The monster answered calmly, feet dangling high above the boat.

‘I do not think Error wished to injure Sans, he has almost become gentle in his way to your brother – Sans knows he is acting as an distraction to the others destructive behaviour, almost accepting it.’

‘I don’t care, I want my brother back and you will help me.’ Papyrus set the other down roughly on the boat making it rock, ‘Don’t think that I don’t know the reason why you visit me the most, I’ve asked **_the others_** – they hadn’t heard a peep from you.’ Papyrus sneered at the frowning grey monster, ‘I’m the only one who has bothered to fix your stupid machine, it is almost finished – the one thing that might bring you back into the timeline – it would be a damn shame if I smashed it to pieces!’

‘You wouldn’t dare…’ The grey monster growled out, the aura around him seemed to darken conveying the puppeteers rage easily.

‘Try me.’ Papyrus hissed eyes aflame and arms crossed across his chest. It was a stance he recalled Gaster take when Papyrus when young had done something wrong or naughty.

‘…I have heard of someone that can travel deeper in the void, the same as Error – though it may take me some time to find them.’ Gaster snapped out, but a thoughtful expression filling the others eyes.

‘Who…?’ Papyrus questioned.

‘Someone I’ve only heard of in passing and conversations.’ Gaster evaded the question, looking up to the other, ‘He may not even agree to help.’

‘You will help me then?’

‘Yes – just this once.’ Gaster said warningly. Papyrus became less tense but frowning still at the other – Gaster always managed to open old wounds, pour salt on them and then rub it in gleefully. But the look in the other’s eyes made the taller skeleton pause – the eyes looked sad and bitter but a hint of something else; loneliness.

Perhaps it was pity for the other that made Papyrus work on the machine or just something to do.  Papyrus was never sure.

Gaster began to speak softly, ‘Sans would really mourn me, if he remembered me?’

‘I think he already does, though he is not sure why – he always makes a pot of coffee though he knows neither of us drink it.’ Papyrus closed his eyes, the burn of tears were building up.

Gaster didn’t say anything, but that was probably because he had disappeared already.

‘Lalalala talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.’ The ferryman had said gleefully.

‘I know.’ Papyrus snapped, so Gaster did that stunt again… well, no matter – the boat was pulling into the dock in the Hotlands.

‘Lalalalala I wasn’t talking to you.’ The ferryman gleefully added as Papyrus stepped off the boat – glaring at the other as the boat swiftly turned into its strange cat form and bounded away down the river. He shook his head and made his way towards the lab to meet with Undyne.

* * *

 

Papyrus was still a little angry about the sleeping pills, but he figured Alphys was angry enough for the both of them – if Papyrus ripped into the scientist she would probably burst out crying again, if the tissues on the table were any indication.

Alphys tried to stay angry, but obviously found she couldn’t at her girlfriends tears.

‘Listen babe, I’m sorry I shouted at you but giving people sleeping pills is a big no-no.’

‘I’m sorry…’ Undyne began to sob again.

‘Just…don’t do it again.’ Papyrus huffed, Undyne sniffed loudly and nodded. She walked to a messy table with odd things on it and empty noodle containers.

‘Well, I have some good news – I have been able to create a gadget that will stabilise the portals into the void’ Undyne pulled out a gun like weapon with a probe like end, ‘it has enough power to allow us entry.’

‘What’s the bad news?’ Alphys said with narrowed eyes.

‘We need to find a portal that error has opened into our world…’ Undyne began to explain.

‘The judgement hall…’ Papyrus suggested. Undyne shook her head sadly.

‘No, Papyrus – the portal disappears in an hour, the timeline senses a disturbance and tries to fix it.’ Undyne sadly said, ‘He needs to open a new one.’

‘Well, do we have anything that tracks the disturbances?’ Alphys questioned the others, ‘because, wouldn’t it be dumb luck for Error to open a portal somewhere easy to get to in that time-frame?’

‘ Yeah, that is the problem I’ve been having – as soon as Papyrus told us what happened I had the portal under watch,  in its raw state is extremely unsafe to enter and so I don’t think normal monster bodies would be able to handle the pressure.’ Undyne put a diagram up, ‘It looks to be a controlled vacuum of space.’

‘If it’s a vacuum…how do we know Sans is still –‘

‘He is still alive.’ Papyrus cut the captain of the guard off and with a glare; Alphys snapped her mouth at such a dark look. Gaster had confirmed that Sans is still alive at least.

‘We still have the same problem though.’ Undyne bit her thumb and furrowed her brows at the diagram.

‘I may know of something that would be able to sense the disturbances – if he left the prototype around here somewhere…’ Papyrus then turned to Undyne, ‘Undyne, we need to go downstairs.’

Undyne paled at that, her blue skin turning in a pale green as she looked ready to be sick.

‘Papyrus…’ Undyne turned to Alphys who in turn looked confused, she had no idea what they were both talking about, Undyne turned back to the taller skeleton and shook her head, ‘I can’t, Papyrus.’

‘Not even for Sans?’

Undyne took a sharp intake of breath and bit her lip.

‘Let me go down there then.’ Papyrus tried not to sound disappointed in the scientist, ‘I know where exactly it is.’

‘What is going on? Downstairs? The lab doesn't have a downstairs?’ Alphys looked between Papyrus and her girlfriend. Alphys shut her eyes and nodded, Papyrus moving quickly down the ‘bathroom’ and pressed the button to go down – seeing the surprised look of the guard and the sad look on the scientist as the door shut.

* * *

 

Papyrus stepped out of the elevator – looking at the old lab that sat in gloom and darkness for all these years, it was in complete disarray which was understandable as it was probably only Alphys that maintaining it. The amalgamations were deeper in the secret lab it seemed, the dark secret this place help – the fate which almost befell their mother…now Papyrus was older he could understand a little more on why W.D Gaster was so cold to his own children but it didn’t make it acceptable.

A familiar chilling laugh filled the darkness making Papyrus quickly summon a glowing bone to see what it was – he was met with the twisted, grinning face of Temmie.

‘Hello smiley trash bag – you seem to have misplaced Sans…’ Temmie cooed, only to jump away at the bone flung at them – causing the small monster let out another ear splitting laugh echo in the desolate room.

‘Fuck off Temmie; I’m not in the mood for your nonsense.’ Papyrus snarled out – walking off only to have the small pitter- patter of the others paws following him, yet not attacking.

‘Mind your language!’ Temmie clicked their tongue, ‘Why so hasty trying to get your brother back? Your brother is getting what he always wanted…to be a hero? I mean, when I tell everyone about how he gave his freedom for the monsters continued existence…imagine all the statues they would build for him.’ Temmie said lowly, ‘Imagine it, the magnificent Sans engraved on the stone!’

‘…’ Papyrus dutifully ignored the other, irritating the other at being ignored.

‘Tch, Sans might enjoy it there – when I asked Error, he said, “ _Sans is having a screaming good time_.”

That comment had the desired effect, making Papyrus turn on his heel to face the other – both eyes ablaze.

‘What?’ Papyrus asked darkly.

‘Yeah, the sap just loves picking flowers for Sans … I saw him appear where I normally wait. Been there a few times already.’ Temmie smiled coldly at the other, ‘He can’t be so bad, maybe Sans will fall In love with Error and decide to stay in the void forever – leaving you and this timeline to rot.’

‘What…!’ Papyrus demanded again, how dare that bastard give his brother flowers and how dare Temmie taunt him about it.

‘I mean, when the kid comes – because Sans is in the Void he will never fully regenerate back into the timeline; heck he might be stuck between the void and our timeline till the end of time itself.’ Temmie chortled, 'perhaps you should get used to an empty home trash bag, oh wait; you already are!’

Papyrus sent the bones flying, the other was not able to dodge quickly enough – a bone pinning the other against the wall though the stripped jumper. Temmie squirmed furiously and hissed in rage at the skeleton. Papyrus smirked at the other and said,

‘Thanks for letting me know where a constant portal is, and for that, I won’t splatter your guts against the floor…like last time.’ Papyrus drawled out, walking to an old table with a cloth over it to protect against the dust – Alphys wouldn’t remember what this piece of machinery did as it was Gaster’s invention and design; she looked ready to start scraping it for parts. It was a working prototype of a device to track abnormalities in the timeline. Papyrus retrieved everything else he needed, pausing at the photo frame laying on face down on the desk- he knew what the photo was, and did not feel like reliving painful bitter-sweet memories of before.

Temmie struggled more as Papyrus went back into the elevator, Temmie’s face contorted and he began to sing,

‘Error and Sans kissing in the tree, k-i-s-s –ARGH!’ Temmie couldn’t finish the song as he was promptly impaled by a spiked bone though his chest. It wouldn’t kill the other, damn level was too high but at least it would shut him up for a couple of hours at lease.

Papyrus was going to give Error hell.

* * *

 

A/N

This is long chapter, anyway thank you for all the kudos and comments I really appreciate everything. Can you guess who is who from the Persephone myth?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some more fanarts! thank you SinningBadlyForASkeleton - give them all the love!
> 
> http://sinningbadlyforaskeleton.tumblr.com/image/144833298459

Sans blinked awake to Error watching him sleep again – wide eyes staring at him as though if he looked away for just a moment, he would vanish into the whiteness of the void. The void itself seemed alight with sickly splashes of yellow, the flowers were still given and they soon joined the ever increasing pile of the unwanted bouquets.

Sans felt tempted to ask about why the other seemed intent to woo him, and felt the need to tell the other he was doing a poor job on it – but the others interests seemed to be sorely on him, he hadn’t disappeared in a while rather spending his time with his captive and keeping the other entertained which was a nice change to the other seeking entertainment with his own body.

‘Haven’t you had your fill of my suffering yet?’ Sans snapped, ‘I liked it better when you left after you've had your way with me.’

‘Suffering my dear? What do you know of suffering?’ Error snarled out, the tension high between them and it was getting worse with each passing day. It seemed that while Error could have his fill with San’s body every night, with the other swearing and scratching him in the process but never pushing the other away – he still wasn’t satisfied.

‘You know where you've come from, you have your memories and you have family.’ Error sneered, ‘I can assure you what I do to you is nothing compared to what I have to deal with every day of this miserable existence.’

‘Your tragic story comes far too late, the sad tears I might’ve shed for your sad fate – grow cold and turn to tears of hate*!’ Sans bitterly said, how dare the other try and incite compassion from him!

‘Hate is very becoming on you Sans…soon, you will only feel like how I feel on every pathetic timeline – just like me’ Error laughed back at the others bitterness.

‘…I hold nothing in my heart for you, not even pity – I will rather die than let myself fall into darkness like you have.’ Sans stood up, brushed the dead petals off his legs and began to walk away from the other. Error didn’t stop the other, feeling rage bubble under the surface – teleporting in fount of the other, meeting with the others cold glare. Error stared at the other; smile very disconcerting.

‘I feel I have been too kind to you – perhaps I was wrong earlier… I wonder since you disagree to my presence perhaps you need another time-out.’ Error smirked and snapped his fingers, the void going completely dark.

Sans stood there, completely alone – he couldn’t feel the ground it was as though he was floating suspended. Sans couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see anything and couldn’t feel anything – Sans opened his mouth to scream, but no sound escaped him.

* * *

 

Gaster didn’t have high hopes on finding them, he didn’t stick around long enough in the shallow depths of the void where Gaster was stuck himself – the cruel humour of the one being the closest to entering the underground and being the only one that was not stable enough to enter did never fail to amuse him when he thought about the others that jumped between timelines like it was a walk in a park.

Gaster kept an eye out for the one he was looking for – following a trail of ink and paint that had dripped and dropped on the ground. Only to look up, brightly coloured brush was by his neck and an angry doppelgänger of one of his sons stared at him – one eye, a star and the other normal glared at him in a nasty way.

‘Ink it has been a while.’ Gaster drawled, staring at the brush with an arched brow.

‘Why are you following me?’ Ink demanded from the other, in his fighting stance.

‘You act so much like him…’ Gaster wistfully began, how long has it been since he’s thought about his sons? Papyrus always enjoyed digging up painful memories for the older skeleton, ever since their mother had passed away he knew his eldest thought he was the one who drove their mother to her untimely death.

Gaster himself believed him to be the cause for a very long time too,

‘I’ll ask again, why are you following me?’ Ink snapped the other out of their dark thoughts.

‘…I have a problem.’ Gaster began slowly.

‘Oh really? And you come to me?’ Ink scoffed, ‘Why don’t you talk to your “real” sons then, I’m sure they’ll love to help you.’

‘Can we put that episode behind us?’ Gaster begged the other.

‘You think it’s just an episode? That was more than an episode Gaster,’ Ink muttered, brush lowering but not by much,

’ I wake up confused and alone, and the first other person I meet tries and kills me – and scares off Error too, going deeper in the void and causing problems for everyone.’ Ink sneered at him.

‘I was…not of sound mind back then.’ Gaster said softly.

‘No you weren't, and it is because of your stupidity that Error is like how he is.’ Ink huffed

‘I agree I am partially responsible for the others isolation and aggression…but it is no excuse for what he has done.’ Gaster said firmly.

‘What has he done?’ Ink asked curiously, fully lowering his brush as soon as he knew the other wasn’t going to start any trouble like last time they crossed paths.

‘He has kidnapped Sans from the Underswap timeline and keeping him prisoner deep in the anti-void.’ Gaster said.

‘Oh…that explains it then.’ Ink muttered, ‘Was wondering what was holding him up on his usual plans.’

‘Without Sans the timeline cannot complete its proper route – no human will come, no genocide route can happen, they won’t be saved ever.’ Gaster explained carefully, ‘because Sans is out of the timeline he won’t even regenerate back in if even Papyrus figures out how to reset the timeline. It will just be empty data, a glitch. A ghost file.’

‘Error broke the Timeline without destroying it?’ Ink frowned at the thought; basically ceasing a timelines ability to progress would be so frustrating – forever stuck in a loop.

‘Sans has a very important role to play after all.’ Gaster said, ‘Ink, I need you to get Sans back – or at the very least try to talk some sense into Error.’

‘Error hasn't tried to destroy any other timelines while Sans has been with him though…’ Ink asked, double checking – but if the other was lying, Ink would most certainly know by now.

‘Yes. That has been the case so far.’ Gaster said.

‘Wouldn't I be doing more damage by trying to take him away from Error?’ Ink frowned at the prospect at stealing from a thief – Error never did take too kindly to people touching his things.

‘Well, if he is anything like Sans was when he was a child with toys – he will be so hell-bent on hunting you down, and destroying you to even consider destroying the timelines in that window of time that you kidnap Sans away from him.’ Gaster explained his hypotheses.

‘That doesn't fill me with confidence…’ Ink muttered

‘I believe in you.’ Gaster nodded.

'Fine. But know this - I am not doing this for you!' Ink huffed out, opening a portal to start and try and find Error and his captive.

When Ink was gone, Gaster was left alone again - smiling sadly at where the other exited.

'I don't blame you, I wouldn't do it for myself either...'

* * *

 

Sans had felt like he was trapped in the nothingness for almost an hour – or was it 5 hours? Perhaps it was a day? Or even 3 days?

 Time moved even slower in this darkness then in the anti-void. He couldn’t feel anything or see anything – he hated this place and Error knew it.

When the whiteness of the anti-void came back, Sans was instantly pulled into the glitches tight embrace lest Sans collapse onto the ground – Sans clutched tighter, hyperventilating against the others collar bone. Error shushed the small whimpers that escaped the shorter skeleton – tightening the embrace – Sans was too exhausted to pull away as the other pretty much hugged him, it reminded him of hugs from Papyrus and that mere thought sank him further in this endlessly filling well of despair .

‘Imagine that – bleakness, darkness, grief – for years, and not knowing what you did to deserve such misery; the first monsters I met in the void tortured me to the point of madness – forcing me into the depths of the anti-void.’ Error trembled against the other, ‘Was it selfish of me to want to know of something better? Was it selfish of me to want you…?’

‘…’ Sans didn’t say anything to that, couldn’t say anything to that bitter, self-loathing comment.

‘I want to be happy…’ Error buried his face into the wary shoulder of Sans

‘You will never be happy….’ Sans said darkly, but strangely enough feeling compelled to comfort the other – pity for him, pity one would feel for a child that broke their toy because they were far too rough with it.

‘I think I may love you’ Error laughed bitterly, his affection and fondness for Sans had always been at the forefront of his mind- eagerly watching though the glass into the others happy little world, making him ever more aware of the warmth that was lacking in his soul.

Error had realised that this was a punishment he inflected on himself a while ago, keeping a creature so warm and blazing so close while he was pretty much made from ice.

‘I think I loathe you’ Sans said quietly, the other pressing insistent kisses on bone.

‘Will I ever free you because you’re unhappy?’ Error kissed the other so gently, ‘Could I ever let you go if you didn’t love me?’ Error smiled bitterly, staring at the tear streaked face of the other – wiping away the tears gently but then leaning in and licking away at the flow of tears that the other had readily supplied.

Sans had promised himself he wouldn’t cry anymore on behalf of the cruelties the other inflected on him – tears of acceptance? Sans wasn’t sure, the other had his body and slowly but surely Sans’s mind was collapsing onto its self –being filled with the doubts of salvation and Error magic coyly whispering how easy it would be to give the other everything.

Sans tried not to believe it, but the insistence of Error – whether the other knew he was giving Sans emotional feedback though the strings connected to the others soul – it was getting harder to tell whose emotions are whose. Maybe they were Error’s tears?

The kisses were getting harder and harder to avoid – and yet again, Sans was pressed into the not- quite- there ground, Sans was still complacent from the time-out a little while ago; still getting used to his senses coming back to him. The others touches was sending strange signals, he could see the other was gently stroking his bones but his nerves were on fire – like the other was dragging sandpaper down his femurs.

Error had quickly his clothes disappear reveal blackened bone to the dazed skeleton beneath him – his damaged soul forming quickly to float weakly in fount of his ribcage, heart glitching and corrupted, Sans felt his own form brightly too as the others magic unspun itself from his body – revealing his bare frame yet again to the others leisure.

Sans felt unease at the sight of the lack of ectoplasm forming as it did normally when the other was seeking carnal pleasure – Papyrus had briefly talked about baring your soul in such a way to a lover had meant you were ready for the next step of your relationship, sharing your magic.

Sans wasn’t ready for this, Sans began to hyperventilate again, Error shushed him and said quietly,

‘I just don’t want to be alone anymore…’ Error whispered, leaning down and kissing the other with a clank. Pulling the other up, chest against chest quite suddenly – Sans let out a choked out scream at the feel of the souls combining, Error forced the others soul to comply to his demands easily enough. The magic restraints had made the Sans heart used to the feel of Error’s all-encompassing magic rather than rejecting it like it would've the minute it sensed the unusual magic.

Sans could feel the corrupted code fill his soul, shifting and changing to the virus’s whims – but there was something unmistakably “Sans” still inside, fighting with all their might against the bugged code.

Error’s scream glitches at the intensity of the feeling that racked though his body – unable to do much but twitch and roll his chest into the others  as Sans stared past him into the whiteness above as blackness started to enter his sight.

Sans wasn’t sure how or why but he could hear a chilling voice that sounded too similar to his own though partially broken and full of misery , it filled the emptiness before he and Error blacked out,

**_‘Then let us be alone, together!’*_ **

* * *

 

 

A/N

Wow, thank ye all for all the kind words and comments – love you guys so much that I don’t feel that bad about torturing Sans…I still feel bad, I want Ink to slap Error, give the mofo the finger and carry Sans back into his universe.

And then papyrus, on finding out his baby bros soul has been deflowered…well…it’ll be entertaining to write, and hopefully to read when I get to it :)

*It is a reference to ‘the point of no return reprise’, Andrew Lloyd Webber’s Phantom of the Opera.  Blueberry is Christine, Error is Erik (or the phantom that everyone knows him as) Raoul is Papyrus. one of my other songs of inspiration for this fic :3

*This suspiciously sounds like a line from Steven Universe to me…but this will not be a fusion fic, but broken blueberry and error combined would be similar in stability (bat shit crazy) to Malachite - if I ever get around to do a skele fusion fic...


	10. Chapter 10

 

It was an awkward boat ride from Hotlands to Snowdn to make their trek into the ruins to find the pesky portal into the void. Papyrus stared at the rising of the river foam hitting the wooden boat as it sprint across the water – hand tightly clasped around the prototype stabiliser, while Temmie had spilt the beans (and their chest) where he had seen the void monster enter and exited from usually…if for whatever reason the portal was sealing itself, the electric currents should keep it open a little while longer.

Now the other problem was if Gaster had found someone who was able to traverse into the anti-void to the outer rim without expending too much of their own energy – Papyrus hated to say it, but he could only believe the other would stay true to his word.

* * *

 

Ink found himself walking through emptiness as he traversed though the anti-void, a jealously guarded territory of Error – it was quiet though, so quiet, no sound of amused glitched laughter like the other times Ink had snuck into the others lair.

Ink drew his brush feeling a strange sense of unease, prickling the back of his neck – but then he saw them, both similar build, collapsed onto the ground.

Ink rushed over quickly checking them over, neither was dead - though severely exhausted and magically drained. Sans looked the worst, but both their lightless eyes were staring at the ceiling but Ink could still see the faint trails of tears that run down the smaller skeletons face.

 Ink quickly pulled his jacket off and placed it around the other, noticing with a flush that the other was naked- and the strange shadow on the others soul and the odd feeling run though his bones at something odd with the skeleton….but he couldn’t  linger too long on it.

Error still not stirred, Ink wasn’t quite sure on what knocked the other out cold however – blue strands lay limp on the ground, bubbling and slowly turning marrow red.

Ink felt a great unease at the sight of the red infection in the blue magic of the other, spreading its branch like veins slowly making their way through the twitching magic of the other. The blue strands seemed trying to writhe away from the red infection, like a snake pinned under an increasing pressure of a boot.

This seemed too easy, but when he picked the shorter skeleton up – that is when Sans’s eyes flashed open and stared at Ink.  

Ink stared back uncomfortably, the eyes looked strange – unnatural, so lost and confused. Ink didn’t think the other was out of a trance Error had not placed Sans under nor did Sans fight or struggle out of the others hold, but the marks on those ivory bones made the magic raise up in Inks soul.

‘Oh my stars, what has Error done to you…?’ Ink asked softly, causing Sans to stare at his saviour in confusion– tears in his eyes as he stared at his own damaged heart, then staring back at Ink, mouth dropping in a silent scream as a large snarling shadow loomed over them.

* * *

Papyrus saw the strange warp in place, above where the yellow flowers grow – the air and space displacing itself and shifting unnaturally. Alphys and Undyne followed closely by, Undyne fixing her glasses getting close to the abnormality – staring transfixed while her captain of the guard followed close behind with a spear forming in her gauntleted hand approaching warily.

Papyrus stared at the shifting air, as though it offended him greatly – pulling out his box of smokes and pulling out one of them, placing it unlit in his mouth as he stared into the strange gaping hole between realities. The buttercups by his feet were dying, as it seemed rather than being trimmed they were pulled up from their roots in pointless disregard and then the flowers were brutally ripped from the steams.

Asgore would have a fit if he saw his garden in such a state – Papyrus made a mental note to help the former king with the garden when he is done with Error. Papyrus had heard that blood and bone make an excellent fertilizer –he will take great pleasure in grinding to other to a fine dust, perfect food for the flowers.

Undyne and Alphys looked wary at the blood lust look in Papyrus’s eyes, aflame with orange as he absent-mindedly drummed his fingers against the machine that his father had constructed many years ago – if it worked like it was supposed to, it would force the rift to remain open for a longer period of time.

Papyrus held tightly on it, directing the Gaster blaster looking turret towards the wavy looking space – the effect similar to the heat rising from the ground in Hotland – holding it as steady as he could, and finger ready on the trigger as with a low hum it began to charge.

* * *

Gaster paced in the outer rim of the void – feeling useless, he was disheartened at the amount of power he truly had. He wasn’t stable enough to cause a stir out of the void and couldn’t travel deep enough, having to rely on the select others that would give him the time of day. Perhaps he should have asked Core Frisk to do this – no, Ink knows how to do deal with Error; Gaster took an unneeded breath when he saw…just Sans?

Sans was stumbling around the void, looking increasingly panicked – Gaster could see why soon enough. Ink was swinging at the red strands that began to swarm him, running behind the other, desperate to keep them away from Sans and himself.

‘What are those things!?’ Gaster shouted at the colourful skeleton, summoning his Gaster blaster, readying to fire.

‘Do you think I know?!’ Ink shouted back, jumping out of the way as three strings became as sharp as knives and went to spear him. It was vibrating aggressively with each strike, working in blind hysteria throwing everything at its foe - Sans stumbled, placing a hand on his wildly beating soul; the other was in so much pain. The creature took this chance, sending a spearing strand straight towards the fallen skeleton – Gaster pulled him out of the way with one of his many hands.

‘Where is Error?’ Gaster questioned Ink, holding Sans close to him and pulling the other quickly out of harm’s way. He had calculated that Error run after the other furiously to reclaim his prize.

‘…He was unconscious…these things, infected his magic.’ Ink hurled a powerful blast from his brush, the spray of ink becoming sharp and painful looking spikes – it made the red strings rear up and let out an unholy screech.

Gaster then muttered in muted horror, ‘This infected Error's magic?’ Gaster looked at Sans and Ink, both trying desperately not to get hit.

‘Ink, take Sans and get him to his universe.’ Gaster demanded, leaving Sans to stare at him – his big blue eyes were still full of that innocence; it was the same look that Sans had in the picture that was taken all those years ago – almost a carbon copy of that picture, a negative….

Gaster narrowed his eyes at Sans, something was off about him…but he couldn’t put a finger on what it was.

‘What about you?’ Ink barely dodged the slash of his neck, he slashed back – cutting some of the strands but having the severed bits fire at him like arrows. Whatever it was, it was close near indestructible.

‘Don’t worry about me – just leave before I change my mind.’ Gaster snapped back, large Gaster Blaster snarling along with its master

Ink frowned at Gaster, the older void being stared straight ahead at the writhing, squirming mass rushing towards him – his blaster opening its maw as a bright purple light began to charge. Ink looked like he was going to say something, but just clenched his jaw and scooped up the shorter skeleton and proceeded to carry the other bridal style to the portal to freedom.

The red strings swayed like snakes ready to strike – Gaster narrowed his eyes as his blaster kept on charging, the red string twined together thickly. It twined and twined till three large Gaster blaster heads, almost dog like in its appearance of skulls – its 6 eyes stared and glowed frightfully at Gaster, a vibrant blood red against the white of the void.

They opened their maws with a low hum - Gaster could feel the rattling of the bones he still had,the ones that had not melted yet.  The bright orbs of magic formed between the large, sharp teeth - readying to blast him to smithereens.

‘Well, this is rude – having a fight like this and not knowing my opponent…’ Gaster huffed up – freezing at the coolness of a hand lightly trace his shoulder, his opponent moving in front of him. Gaster’s eyes widened, beginning to stutter at the sight of his attacker.

‘But how is this possible -!?’

The Cerberus Blaster fired upon him.

* * *

 Papyrus stared at the gauge – it was at full power, he pressed down on the trigger and fired straight into the heart of the portal. Both Undyne and Alphys stared in wonder as the portal widened and stabilized right before their eyes.

* * *

‘Please…’ Sans begged Ink, pulling at his shirt.

‘Rest, I’ll get you out of here.’ Ink smiled, ‘Your friends are waiting for you, and so is your brother.’ They were almost at the portal

‘No…Papy…’ Sans whimpered.

‘He was so worried about you…’ Ink continued, mistaking the tears for ones of joy.

‘I don’t want him to see me like this.’ Sans begged.

‘What are you talking about…?’ Ink questioned the other gently. Sans just held his chest, where his soul was fluttering in pain.

‘I am not….’ Sans trembled – seeming to unable to form any more words, Ink stared at the other – stars, what Error did to him…Ink felt a strong sense of regret  at not finally ridding the blue string wielding glitch for good when he had the chance.

‘Hey, when you’re back in your brothers arms - you’ll start feeling like yourself again.’ Ink answered the other, smiling softly.

Sans tensed in the other’s arms – still looking unsure and frustrated. Ink was surprised at the others frustration, though not having the chance to dwell on it as they got closer to the portal.  They saw the happy faces of worried friends and family, peering through the window desperate to see Sans –Papyrus even more so, looking ready to cry at the sight of his younger brother being held carefully in Inks arms.

But they heard a loud blast behind them, causing Ink to turn abruptly staring at the distance – in the distance of the void, there was red smoke and light flashing in the distance as well. The small bones flying wildly as Gaster struggled to hold back the attacker. Ink looked to his charge and back at the fight – making his choice, Ink quickly pushed Sans though the wavering portal, being caught by the open arms of Papyrus.  Sans was clutching at the taller skeleton desperately as if he might disappear at any time.

Papyrus held his brother tighter, but as he was going to say thank you to Ink – Ink was gone and so was the portal.

‘Oh my stars, Sans!’ Papyrus held the other harder, finally with his brother in his arms after for so long – Sans’s eyes dimmed, and he uncomfortably returned the hug. Alphys and Undyne quickly joined in for a group hug too – tears streaming down their face when they held their long lost friend in their arms.

None of them realising that the sensor was buzzing of Gaster’s prototype – an abnormality was here, but no portal remained. Sans eyes flickered briefly before he finally closed him, red code in the depths of sky blue.

* * *

 

A/N

Error dun goofed – GOOFED! thank you to all the comments and kudos's :) brings a smile to my face hearing from you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap i got a hundred comments!! you guys are totally awesome, thankyou so much <3 have some art.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Sans had dreams of red – red, fleshy strings wrapping two figures that Sans could not recognise, faces blurred and distorted but Sans was certain the faces were stretched into screaming as the red, burning strings swarmed and twitched. The stings were not blue, like…

* * *

 

Sans blinked awake to whiteness – soul seizing in panic believing that he was still stuck into the anti-void, struggling in the sterile white sheets that cocooned around him; looking wildly only to freeze at the sight of his elder brother sleeping in an chair with the dull sounds and beeps from the equipment filling the room, almost drowning out his panicked huffs.

Undyne walked up to the smaller skeleton from the rooms’ entrance – smiling softly but sadly at the guard in training in a fondness that Sans felt he didn’t deserve. Sans shifted uncomfortably, fighting the urge to hide away from the scientist.

‘How are you feeling Sans – your magic level was so low that you passed out…’ Undyne explained softly, being mindful not to push herself into even more into the frazzled skeletons personal space. Sans paled at the look of sad pity in the other’s eyes – she knew what Error did to him, Sans clenched his fists, does that mean she told Papy...?

The mere thought of the glitch made Sans feel sick. Sans frowned at his hands – not welcoming the pity that the two would look at him in, but Undyne busied herself with the machines that were monitoring Sans soul and magic level. Bringing up an image of his soul – a slight frown appeared, in which she quickly walked towards Papyrus - shaking him awake and whispering something to Papyrus.

Papyrus frowned confused and followed the scientist leaving Sans to lay alone in the room again – being lost in the whiteness of the ceilings, feeling nothing. And that nothing terrified him.

* * *

 

‘Undyne, what do you mean you found an abnormality in Sans’s soul?’ Papyrus frowned.

‘Something from the anti-void has been grafted to his soul – a mass of unknown magic.’Undyne explained to the taller skeleton, holding an image of the others heart - a strange shadow was on the image she took. At first she thought it was a bruise from Errors forceful attentions, but when it had not healed. Dread filled the skeletons soul.

‘Error’s magic…’ Papyrus hissed out. Undyne shifted uncomfortably and continued, ‘Papyrus, you know what I told you before…Sans has signs of…sexual abuse on his body.’

Papyrus glared at the wall, Undyne sighed sadly walking up to the taller skeleton and continued,

‘The mass of magic seems to be the result of a forced bonding –the…mass might still grow, it is alive, a tumour on Sans’s soul at this moment…but there is an chance it can form into an infant soul .’

The crack of knuckles against the wall made Undyne jump a little and take a step back, watching the drops of red marrow drip down Papyrus clenched fist – the tall skeleton staring straight ahead, eyes aflame with orange light.

* * *

 

Sans stared at the door that where his brother was taken outside by Undyne, undoubtedly talking about him – pressing his wet sockets closed, memory hazy and with a crimson hue burning in his mind…

_‘I just don’t want to be alone anymore…’ Error whispered, leaning down and kissing the other with a clank. Pulling the other up, chest against chest quite suddenly – Sans let out a choked out scream at the feel of the souls combining, Error forced the others soul to comply to his demands easily enough. The magic restraints had made the Sans heart used to the feel of Error’s all-encompassing magic rather than rejecting it like it would've the minute it sensed the unusual magic._

_Sans could feel the corrupted code fill his soul, shifting and changing to the virus’s whims – but there was something unmistakably “Sans” still inside, fighting with all their might against the bugged code._

**_What is this?_ **

_I don’t want this!_

**_Please stop it…_ **

_STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP_

**_I hate this…_ **

_Why didn’t Papyrus save me?_

**_Why did they abandon me?!_ **

_Leaving me with him…_

**_No, I refuse._ **

_I REFUSE THIS FATE!_

**_‘Then let us be alone together!’_ **

Sans snapped awake, soul twitched painfully in his chest when the feeling of a tightly clasped hand was felt around his wrist. Sans stared down at the skeleton hand – splashed with red and worn out calcium revealing the reddish, brown porous marrow; as though it was eaten away or infected. From the holes, vibrant strings of red swayed calmly.

Sans closed his eyes, and counted to ten over the white noise that was steadily increasing till the pressure was removed from his wrist – the sound slowly returned to the room.

Sans opened his eyes, blue fearful tears began to stream freely when he saw his medical reports had been scribbled on leaving horrid messages in red strewn around on the ground – knocked off the table in an aggressive swipe;

**Why did you leave me?**

**I’m so lonely…**

**Let us be alone together…**

**We don’t need them…**

~~**Please don’t let them kill me…** ~~

**If they kill me…you’ll die**

**ILLTAKEHIMAWAYFROMYOU…**

Sans sobbed loudly in the empty room.

* * *

 

‘Can’t you remove it?’ Papyrus held his head in his hands as he muttered brokenly, if he got to Sans sooner, if he wasn’t so passive…that blasted deal should have never been struck. Papyrus would've accepted death if it allowed Sans living a full and happy life.

‘Papyrus, by all accounts it can grow into an infant monster soul…it would have to be Sans’s choice to remove it.’ Undyne fixed her glasses – pleading for the other to understand.

‘Of course he’ll want to remove it!’ Papyrus snapped back, Undyne grabbed him and stared straight into his weeping sockets. Papyrus didn’t know when he started to cry – but his face was most certainly wet.

‘Papyrus, it is on his soul – If something goes wrong, Sans could die.’ Undyne stressed to the distraught skeleton.

‘…’ Papyrus stared at his damaged hand and then back at Undyne, a dark thought lingering in his mind was if his brother had passed away, he would be fine for the next reset. No – he couldn’t think like that anymore.

He couldn’t afford to think like that anymore.

‘I’ll talk this though with Sans…his options.’ Undyne continued, ‘At this stage it’s not a soul- it is just an clump of magic.’

‘It is a tumour.’ Papyrus said decisively to the scientist, Undyne just felt grim about the situation, it wieghed heavily on her small shoulders.

‘…Yes a tumour.’ Undyne agreed softly.

‘Let’s talk to him together.’ Undyne gently held the taller brothers hand, Papyrus nodded and wiped away the wetness with his hoodie sleeve. He allowed the other to lead him back into the room, but only to be left dumbfounded at the blank pieces of paper on the floor and the curtain billowing in the Hotlands breeze from the open window.

And Sans…was gone.

* * *

 

Ink rushed quickly back to Gaster’s aid, only to skid to a halt at the sight of the large 3 headed Gaster blaster staring down at  Gaster, collapsed on the ground and panting harshly in pain – Ink rushed over to him, leaving him to glare at the red beast whom snarled back.

‘Error…’ Ink began lowly, ‘I’m not sure how you created this abomination – but you have to stop!’

‘You believe I’m the work of Error?’ The three headed blaster chortled, voices ranging in pitch and tone, amused at the other skeleton, ‘Silly little fool…’

The beast unspun itself, reforming into a small skeleton dressed in blood red – similar in style to what Ink himself would wear but it’s clothes seemed to be made from the red strings, it’s hands and feet looked as though they were dipped in blood and the body was covered in cuts – revealing the  spongy, porous diseased marrow; the holes had red vines swaying back and forth.  One of the others sockets seemed to play house to the living fleshy strings while the other eye was a cold, sky blue – the strings seemed to be more living then Error’s had ever been – like the red infestation was the entity and the Sans body was a puppet on strings.

If it weren't for the red strings and twisted smirk – the other would be a dead ringer of Sans. Ink fired ink bullets quickly at the other but he moved fluidly, seeming able to shift into a bundle of those fleshy red vines and fly around like a squid in the water. Grabbing Ink with his red tendrils and shifting back just as quickly in his skeleton form –further proof that this form was the one he chose the other to see.

‘Of, course you could say I was created, no, given this form due to Error forcing himself on Sans…’ This red entity snarled out, ‘So much hatred, poor little Sans felt – so much in fact it could birth a monster.’ The red monster realised his wording and giggled, ‘Pardon the pun.’

‘You’re… a Sans…?’ Ink said stunned, this is impossible – it would've been created in the anti-void from nothing. Or the remnants of Error and Sans’s magic had created something dark, no wonder Sans seemed odd – did the other know that this thing was here? He is piece of code that had become corrupted, a ghost file, or a virus.

Ink wondered if that was what the other was trying to warn him about…              

‘A Parasite, if you will.’ The other said, ‘After all, that is what I am…I feed off the timelines till they are all hollow husks…’ Parasite pulled Ink closer to him, shifting his image again to look exactly like Sans, blue scarf and all, grinning at Ink, ‘Just like me…

‘Oh yes, a part broken off from the rest…and left to rot in this void – but there is a part of me growing inside of my dear Sans still,  soon he’ll have no choice but come back to me and his uphold his foolish deal.’ Parasite smirked at the other; red in the imposters’ eyes was a dead give-away.

Ink was pulled tight by the red strings, veins perhaps as they seemed to be pumping magic to the others heart, wincing at how tight it pressed on his ribs.

‘Now, what I need from you – tell me where that disgusting, vile, leech Error is, and I won’t kill either of you.’ The vines tightened around Ink and Gaster, ‘I’ll correct myself, I **_probably_** won’t kill either of you…’

‘I know as much as you, I left him – he was unconscious when I saved Sans ; where he is now I don’t know.’ Ink spat out – ribs cracking at how tight the other squeezed. Para shifted into one of his forms, Ink tried not to stare at the diseased parts of bone – Ink wondered if the others existence was a painful one. He couldn’t stop the small amount of pity for the monster, a creature that was born from hate and grief.

‘Honesty is a good virtue to have – but’ Para’s eye that was not infested with the squirming strings glared at Ink, ‘There are very few uses for useless honesty…’

Red strings were pushed into Ink’s left eye socket – his scream of pain filling the space, Gaster trying to get out of his confines to no avail.

‘Well, you get points for honesty – loose points for being boring and not pleading for your life.’ Para huffed, watching the other writhe in pain.

* * *

 

Sans just kept on running, a few monsters were staring confused at him as he had left in his pyjamas (made him sick to think what they would think if they saw what Error forced him to wear) – panting heavily and leaning down on a nearby wall unable to run anymore.

‘Sans…’ Papyrus slid down next to his shaking brother, the time and space displacing – as soon as he saw Sans had bolted he used a short-cut, much to the confusion and panic of Undyne. The smaller skeleton seemed to be running home but unable to finish the journey ending up in Waterfall.

Papyrus went to reach for Sans, but the other flinched away. Papyrus lowered his hands and stared at his brother, but not making another move to touch him.

‘I’m sorry…for not coming sooner.’ Papyrus began softly, regret and anguish spilling from his mouth as he glanced at the hollow husk of his brother – Error had completely ripped the other apart, and filled the other with the glitches own ire and hate, leaving a seed of hate, anger corrupt and misshape his brothers innocent soul .

‘I’m sorry I made such a stupid deal…’ Sans sobbed out – wiping away his tears, still not looking at his brother, ‘I’m sorry for running away…I was…scared.’

‘Why…? Sans, you are safe now. ‘Papyrus began gently, frightened he would spook the other, and ‘Undyne, Alphys and I only want to help you.’ Papyrus briefly wondered if the other knew what he carried on his soul when he escaped, but that was for another time.

‘I was scared you all would hate me…that you’d think I’m weak…’  Sans held his head in his hands, the stress and fears weighing heavily on his mind

‘Sans, we would never hate you – and you are the strongest monster I know!’ Papyrus grabbed the other’s shoulders, wishing the other to see himself the way Papyrus saw the smaller skeleton every day he was with Sans. What had happened wouldn’t ever change the way he felt about the other.

 ‘But to what cost? I may have been able to stop him from attacking other timelines – but he has attacked and destroyed a piece of me I’ll never be able to get back…’ Sans said, frustrated at everything, and Sans placed a hand where his infected heart lay.

‘And what he destroyed, he has replaced it with something hungry and angry instead – it will try and drag me back to the anti-void!’ Sans clutched his chest as though in pain, flinging his arms around his elder brother – tears making wet spots on the others hoodie.

‘Please…don’t let me be taken again…’ Sans wept into the comfortable orange fabric, Papyrus’s shaking arms tightened their hold around his sobbing brother – the flannel of smaller skeletons pyjamas made the other softer to touch.

‘If you let me go again…I will never be able to come back.’ Sans whispered lowly.

Papyrus held the other even tighter.

* * *

 

 A/N

thanks for all the kudos and the comments :) angst angst and more angst. Introducing parasite sans or Para for short - a creature born from Sans intense negative feelings during the forced binding. As Para drains timelines of magic/energy though it is in his best interest to keep his dinner alive and kicking - his idea of a good time is basically having all the timelines at his disposal. Kinda hates Error - has a strong desire to eat him (like a praying mantis - he too wishes to eat the head of his mate)...I think, or give everything the other gave Sans ten-fold. Told ya error dun goofed.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Sans was lulled to a uneasy sleep as Papyrus carried him quickly back to their house – as soon as he got in the house he would message Undyne; perhaps he could instruct the other to come by and talk to Sans in the comfort of their own home.

His magic roiled in his chest at the mere thought of this dark but needed conversation…while he had comforted the smaller skeleton as best as he could, wiping away the tears that should have never have been shed form Sans’s sockets and his own silent ones.

_“If you let me go again, I’ll never be able to come back… ‘’_

That sentence echoed horribly in his mind, fuelling doubts and self-pity like a hungry flame ready to consume his mind and soul. Did he let the other be kidnapped? Was this all his fault? Was he a good brother?

Papyrus looked at the softly snoozing face of his little brother – walking up the stairs, holding his brother firmly and taking a step at a time. Walking up in the darkened hallway and to his brothers room, gently pushing the door with a low squeak – the room was as spotless as it was when Sans cleaned it the morning of the day…when Error came to their timeline.

A very faint coating of dust lingered on his brother’s figurines and childish things – the dating manual was bookmarked and leaning against the fluffy bunny stories that Papyrus had found in the dump.

_‘Papy read me the new one!’ Sans sat on the bed, holding a book with a dark picture of a curled up bunny on the cover._

_‘Thought you would’ve read it as soon as I gave it to you…’ Papyrus said tiredly, removing the party hat he forgot he still had on from today’s festivities. His little brother loved the party that Muffet helped him organise and decorate –  he is going to help at Muffet’s café for a couple of days to pay off the party, but to see his brothers face light up was worth the large bill in the end._

_‘But it’s always better when you read it to me.’ The smaller skeleton pleaded with his taller brother, Papyrus unable to resist pulled out one of the stories with a sigh. Papyrus opened the newest find, thankfully less water logged than the most of the others and cleared his voice;_

**_‘Once upon a time, fluffy bunny was hoping along on a winding path only to come across a sickly looking rabbit – fur missing and looked tired all the time, weakly hopping behind the young, glossy furred bunnies…’_ **

_‘Oh poor thing…’ Sans hugged the comforter closer to his face. Papyrus smile twitched at the interruption, torn between wanting to show the illustrations in the story – but they were no longer the light watercolours of the other stories but dark charcoal sketches. All in all, it seemed a darker read – an story for an older crowd and Papyrus wasn’t sure if the other was ready for it just yet._

**_‘The fluffy bunnies friends all gossiped about the sickly looking hare, “Oh, look how mattered their fur is!” another chimed in, “when it stares at us, with its milky white eyes…it frightens me!” another whispered, “Let us ignore it, perhaps it will go away?”_ **

**_The ugly hare bared its blunt, yellowing  teeth at the smaller bunnies bellowing out its misery for all to hear, ‘Fluffy little bunnies, do not fear me, do not send me away – I am a deep part of all of you, deny me and you deny yourselves’_ **

**_The fluffy bunny hopped forward and offered the sobbing hare a paw, much to the shock of their friends – because wouldn’t it have been easier to ignore the other rather than offer comfort? Yes – but ignoring them wouldn’t have fixed anything._ **

_‘So the Fluffy bunny becomes the ugly hare’s friend?’ Sans asked gently, a little puzzled at the meaning of the story._

_‘I suppose they did…though this seemed to have a more adult tone to it than the others.’ Papyrus frowned at the story – closing it and staring at the cover again._

Papyrus frowned at that memory, still staring at the bookcase – shaking the urge to try and find that story again; he gently placed his brother on the bed and began tucking him in the crisp bed sheets – Sans shifted a little but finally stilling.

Papyrus stared at Sans, warmth in his expression though an underlining of building rage and remorse was unseen by his sleeping brother – leaning down and clanking a gentle kiss against his brothers skull. Not willing to let the other out of his sight again – he walked to the wardrobe doors and leaned against it, sliding down it and returning to a position he would often take while staring at the empty bed while Sans was...away.

His own eyes were dropping into his own uneasy rest – the shadows of the outside filtering through the window; shadowy strings cutting though the dim underground light.

* * *

 

Error could only recall little hands, grabbing him and dragging him away – the distant sparking of aggressive magic and the hollowness that he always felt inside felt as though something sick, hungry had begun gnawing at the rough edges of his soul and burying deeper inside. A distant snarl, followed by sobbing laughter – more hands, pulling him to safety – the stretch of the anti-void around him was the only feeling he could recognise as he was being dragged out into an unknown timeline.

Error wanted to see, but his sockets would not respond to his body’s demands – confused, angry whispers and frightened whispers began to swim into white noise in his mind. Almost drowning out the ever present thoughts about Sans…what happened? Where was Sans? What went wrong?

Maybe together they created something…horrible. Error really wanted to open his sockets now

‘Don’t worry – you are safe here.’ His rescuer said surely to him, perhaps his face showed some discontent. If Error could talk, he would snap back about saving their pity –but he couldn’t do anything but take it.

‘Why did you save him? After everything he has done to the timelines, done to us…’ Another voice snarled out – ah, it’s a “Sans”…another one at least. Error twitched a little, immobile and unable to defend himself to someone he had wronged was very disagreeable to him at the moment.

‘We should’ve just let that…thing…eat him – it’s what he deserves.’ The other continued, still furious, Error was surprised that the other didn’t do as he claimed and throw him back to whatever came to be of the anti-void.

‘Do you honestly think that thing will be appeased with only Error?’ His rescuer huffed at the other, continuing sadly, ‘Hate is a horrid thing, if you feed hate it will continue to grow and continue to consume.’ The voice of his rescuer mumbled out, ‘No matter on the wrongs Error has committed…I would not wish that fate on anyone.’

‘Hm, I suppose – if we did that would make us no better than Error would it?’ The other snarled out, stomping away – quickly followed by other footsteps. Errors rescuer sighed, and that is when Error’s eyes began to flicker awake – staring into the vacant depths of a black and white human child’s eyes, which stared back at him.

 Error immediate response was to shoot his arm out to summon his blue strings to catch CoreFrisk by surprise – only to have the other stare at him unflinchingly as no magic was summoned. Error’s arm dropped, like a dead weight on the ground leaving him open to those he considered enemies – Errors eye twitched;

‘Please tell me this is some sick dream…’

‘Good morning to you too, Error.’ CoreFrisk said dully back, answering the others question bluntly.

* * *

 

 Para paced around his new abode – red strings everywhere giving the floors an almost fleshy appearance and texture. A heaving figure – growling out pained noises sat on its haunches;  a goat like skull  with wicked horns and hooves that dug into the pulsating  ground and tried to regain footing. It’s body was lean, but built from the squirming red vines, no more like veins, as they pulsed and shifted – it most certainly had an under structure…maybe an skeletal shape or frame.

‘Oh, cease your infernal whining Ink – surely it doesn’t hurt that much…want true pain? Try a soul binding against your will.’  Para snapped bitterly at the heaving pitiful creature - trying to support his new contorted shape on his shaking arms and clawed hands, ‘Besides I think you look quite handsome dressed in red…at least I’ll give you the decency of ignorant bliss during your service to me’

Para cruelly grabbed the others newly formed horn, the fleshy strings making up the bulk – making the monster, formally known as Ink whine in pain – dropping the other roughly and walking towards his other captive with a small smile.

‘What did you do to him?!’ Gaster bellowed from where he was restrained – Para turning to face the other. The red strings twitched in slight agitation at the elder skeleton, but smiled at the other instead – with far many teeth to be friendly.

‘Infecting his magic – now he no longer controls his magic, the magic controls him and in turn - I control his magic.’ Para smirked, proud of himself – walking over to the now satyr like creature, any vague monster kindness was contorted inside that misshapen beast; beginning to pat the others head gently. Infected Ink nuzzled against the others hand, the only thing going though their fuzzy mind was that a hand that caused them pain was no longer trying to.

‘Dr Gaster, I have no idea why you would be so against me doing this…after all, you never did tell Papyrus where you really got the blasters did you, the first ones you ever summoned?’ Para began lowly, patting the poor creature till the pained whimpers eased somewhat, ‘All that bone matter needed to come from somewhere…’

‘Stop it…’ Gaster clenched his fists angrily.

‘Shame about the boys’ mother…you telling them she was in an experiment, she barely got out alive and decided to leave you. Well, **that’s** what you told Papyrus, didn’t you?’ Para chortled, 'You lead that poor woman to madness, and you could not let her go even in death.'

‘STOP!’ Gaster growled out only to flinch back when Para grabbed his chin and shushed the former royal scientist in an almost female tone – form shifting to that of a skeleton he tried to forget about, pulling open old wounds just looking at a bad impersonation of her. Gaster turned away from the other - unable to bear the sight of the other, causing a cruel smirk shift in the corner of his eye.

‘No need to get testy…’ Para tapped the other on his forehead, shifting the shape of his bones back to its original shape.

‘If you think you can get in my head, think again.’ Gaster growled out, staring sadly at the satyr like creature that unsteadily stood – every uneasy step it seemed to take, a little more of Ink was forgotten.

‘I’ve already been in your head Gaster, how did you think I found out about her?’ Para shrugged, pulling away from the other, ‘But no matter now.’

Para smirked at his new creation and said,

‘Now my gruesome, little, Ink splatter , I wish for you to delay Undyne – and alert me if you come across Error.’

The satyr blinked it's dim sockets at the other - the new red flesh acting as eyelids, though trying to focus; only to run with a scream – ripping a hole through the anti-void easily enough with it's sharp claws, the hole gaping and dripping a red mucus and jumping though it.

‘What do you wish to do with Error?’ Gaster questioned the other – trying to ignore the twining of the red strings around his neck, bringing the parasite of the timelines pause.

‘Why, Gaster – you act as though you care what would happen to the rapist of your son?’ Para smirked at the others, 'Though I suppose it's natural - you use those blasters of yours.'  The strings tightened, ‘Utterly pathetic.’

* * *

 

Undyne was fumbling around in the lab – staring at the samples she took of Sans magic under the microscope. Pausing and holding the bridge of her nose with a sigh, the growth of the infant heart was unnatural; usual cases of a child being born between two monsters was due to a soul binding but also an intense feeling of love for their partner.

The infant heart seemed to be absorbing more magic than it should too, in this time of gestation anyway – Undyne was trying to see if there had been any other similar cases to this before; but no luck as of yet.

Undyne had stared at the blinking text message she got from Papyrus – assuring her that Sans was safe and wondering if she could drop in tomorrow to talk to Sans, Undyne bit her lip - she was not looking forward to the conversation at all, but it had to be done.

A clatter of beakers  smashed behind her and the skittering of hooves clacked against the lab floor – Undyne spun around in shock and panic, only to stare at a fluffy white dog panting excitedly at her.

‘Oh, little dog…you startled me.’ Undyne sighed at the other, moving to pat the much welcome distraction to her troubled mind.

The dog stopped panting and began to growl lowly and fearfully at the young scientist – making Undyne pause, confused – usually the other while annoying was quite a gentle beast. Freezing when she felt the hot stagnant breathe huffing against her neck and head, stray strands of her red hair moved in the unknown beasts huffs, a low animistic groan of pain followed. 

The fluffy dog leaped at her – she quickly dodged out of the way, snapping from her frozen state; turning quickly to face her attacker but only to see the dog latch on the big hulking monster that was breathing down her neck. It let out a low snarl and began to try and shake the dog off him – covered in crimson, writhing strings; it looked to be a tall bipedal monster with goat legs and hooves and the twisted horns.

It’s goat like skull split open letting out an awful, agitated screech as well as the unconscious and troubled face of someone that looked undeniably like Sans – it’s face closing up again like a gruesome blood red bloom.

Undyne took a step back, eyes widening in fear – and doing the only thing she could, she ran. And the beast gave chase – flinging the dog off quickly, noticing his prey run off and giving the poor white dog a harsh kick with its hoof. The dog hit the wall with a whine, but otherwise fine if not just stunned; it stared hopelessly as Undyne was chased towards the elevator.

Undyne rushed in the elevator, and quickly began to frantically press the close button as the growling creature got closer – the large metal doors slid closed before the other could get her, causing her to slide down the wall. The elevator made its way slowly down to the secret lab, horrendously cheerful elevator music did nothing to still her frantically beating soul – it felt ready to leap out of her chest.

Undyne fumbled for her mobile phone, hands sweaty as she was about to call someone…anyone – her finger just above Alphys name but quickly scrolling down to Papyrus’s contact, a loud bang was heard above her. As though something had jumped on the top of the elevator box - Undyne held her breath, closing her eyes only to shoot open when the horrible metal twang of the cables being severed sounded out.

And then she was plummeting.

* * *

 Papyrus jolted awake, staring at his peacefully sleeping brother – holding his troubled head in his hands, he dreamed of falling and hitting the bottom. And everyone knows what was supposed to happen if you hit the bottom...you die.

* * *

 A/N

Please leave a kudos and comment :)

another chapter done, hope you enjoyed. Inks magic has been infected, and using the others body as a mindless host at the moment. And as an monsters body is made and powered by magic...it would be easy for Para to twist other monster to do his bidding. I chose Pan, a fawn or satyr (though more closely to a bipedal goat skeleton monster, he looks like the Pan in Pan's Labyrinth) as inspiration for the others infected form as it is a god that in some myths was a child of Hermes (the part Ink was playing) and a nymph - a nature god also associated with nature, fertility and known for it's sexual aspects, there are myths which include Pan raping or chasing his victims . He represents Para's thoughts and ideas, perhaps disgust with sexuality at the moment - the domineering of Error and the fragility of Sans at this current stage.

Yep, and Gaster's blasters (his, the original ones) are made with his former wife's magic and bone matter - he twisted it to a mindless apparition to be used as he pleased as he could not bare to let her go. Cause that's fucked up - Para pretty much believes the other has no right to judge him, and places Gaster in the same boat as Error.


	13. Chapter 13

Undyne slowly blinked awake – the red light and the wailing alarm rang though the secret lab, as she was in a hurry to escape the beast she didn’t have any time to disarm the alarm. Undyne tried to pull herself up – groaning in pain, as her shoulder felt like it was on fire; she looked at is as best she could – beginning to hyperventilate at the sight of a protruding bit of metal sticking though her shoulder.

Her LV was low too, she was frighted that if she did not treat her arm soon that she would start to fall --- no she couldn’t allow herself to! Undyne bit back the pain as she righted herself  from the floor from the dark flashing lab, the alarm still sounding noisily around her; powering forwards no matter how many times her vision tilted and wobbled.

She staggered away – but quickly ducking behind the vending machine when she saw the red crawling mass pull itself away from the remaining elevator; acting vaguely stunned too, from the plummet – cutting the wires and not jumping off it seemed.

It moved as  though it was struggling to carry itself, like something inside it was trying to become a dead weight – the beast snarled out quickly reforming to be a fearsome creature with a snarling face and wicked horns , the voice echoed in tortured tones far too similar to Sans’s own voice.

It sent chills down Undyne’s spine

 ** _‘Don’t fight me- you will only cause yourself pain’_** The voice paused, as if waiting for a reply, it let out a horrible laugh as it began its prowl – Undyne tried to be as small as she could; having one hand covering the bleeding wound and the other covering her mouth, lest the other would hear her panicked breathes.

The creatures bobbed his head as though trying to catch a scent – pausing.

 ** _‘Copper…and iron – it appears the little fall didn’t dispatch the good doctor after all…’_**  The creature walked just past the vending machine the shivering water monster was hiding beside – a   red pupil inflamed - twitched towards her, the slit of magic was horizontal and glinting menacingly at the cowering scientist.

**_‘Tell me Undyne, do you wish to be witness to my birthday?’_ **

‘…I…I…’ Undyne began to stutter out, the other glared – having no patience for the pitiful sound the other uncontrollably let out.

 ** _‘Though I suppose that will be up to Sans – I guess it’s rather up to the bearer whom they wish to be in the room during the time of the birth…’_**  The creature tilted its head, as though weighing their options if they should kill the scientist or not.

Undyne frowned at the others wording – their birthday? But the way the other said it, it meant…

Undyne let out a gasp, pupils becoming small with her rising panic.

 ** _‘Why yes doctor Undyne – a monster can be born out of the intense emotion of love but also hate, fear, anger and grief ‘_** The other pulled the doctor up from the floor  with an slick red tendril – the way the other moved or talked, it was slick sounding and made Undyne’s red hairs stand at the back of her neck. It curled around Undyne’s neck, in a gentle embrace but nevertheless, it was a move to threaten the usually timid scientist.

‘ ** _I wish you to assure the safety of the infant heart, as I see now you could convince him to keep it to term – I know you were going to convince Sans to terminate it, such a fragile state of mind ; he won’t see the benefits of what I have to offer…’_**

‘Benefits? You are leeching off of him– draining him of his magic!’ Undyne snapped, righteously angry – Sans has been through so much, he didn’t deserve any more turmoil.

 ** _‘I saved him from that deal he entered, made Error powerless and removed the threat of he destroying the timelines – Sans owes me everything.’_** The tone of voice shifted again – Undyne realised that the other was being talked though; the true puppeteer was beyond where she could ever see.

‘Even his happiness, his sanity?’ Undyne spoke shakily at the other.

 ** _‘I feed off sorrow, anger and misery; the mental state is of no importance to me– when the heart is fully formed I will have no need for my incubator, I’ll feed off the timelines instead, and if he so wishes; I can allow him peace of mind- of forgetting.’_** The creature let that sink in; Undyne’s lip began to tremble.

‘A…And if I refuse?’ Undyne stuttered, the tendril stoking her cheek gently – such a chilling motion

 ** _‘Then I will rip out the heart that is rightfully mine - with my bare hands, and I will kill Sans.’_** The other flexed their lengthening claws shifting the points of their fingers, a sickening grin stretching on its maw – making Undyne flinch when it danced too close to the whites of her eye

 ** _‘I truly hold no grudge against Sans, he is keeping my heart well and feed – everything one  could wish for, but I grow in need of my own body- which Errors  magic has so readily provided .’_** The voice said triumphantly, tightening the red vine – causing Undyne desperately tried to pull it away as she struggled to breathe.

**_‘Surely you could spin a little white lie to Papyrus – after all, he would wish not to risk Sans’s safety again…’_ **

Undyne struggled in the others grasp – shoulder screaming in pain with every shift.

 ** _‘Just tell Papyrus you cannot operate without killing Sans…’_** The creature laughed ** _, ‘He will believe you.’_**

The tendril unwound itself, the other dropping to the floor – coughing and spluttering, in Undyne’s bile – it felt as though she was hacking up a strand of hair...but while her hair was red the strands were never this thick- or twitching.

 ** _‘I think it’s time to wake up.’_** The beast smirked; face splitting horribly before the scientist.

* * *

 

Undyne snapped awake, laying face first on the desk – accidentally eating her own pony tail. She spat it out horrified and trembling, reaching for her undamaged shoulder – touching it confused and shaken.

A small whimper came from above her – the little dogs fur was mattered and streaks of red were splashed on the former snow white fur; entangled with red strings dangling above a machine that wasn’t turned on before, inching dangerously close to the turning gears. Well, that disproved that everything was just a dream - something was here.

With sight spinning vision and a low panicked scream, she rushed over and turned off the emergency stop switch. The dog looked happy to see her - hanging inches before turning into dog food...literally; Undyne deftly untied the other – the strings almost completely dissolving except one low strand slicked with dog residue. Undyne pulled it away and looked upon it, one arm wrapped around the dog and the other hand was holding the remaining strand with a glare.

The dingle of her mobile was vibrating on the table – Undyne didn’t even need to check the contact, she knew it was Papyrus.

* * *

 

 ‘Why isn’t she picking up?’ Papyrus mumbled to himself staring at the phone confused, freezing when his little brother staggered down the stairs wiping away the sleep and dried tears.

‘Hey, you don’t need to be up so early.’ Papyrus quickly cancelled the call, and put it back in his hoodie pocket.

‘I couldn’t sleep.’ Sans shook his head at the others concern, dark rings under his sockets.

‘…Come here.’ Papyrus said gently, Sans pausing at the other - but walking towards the others open arms. Collapsing into the others arms, Papyrus wrapped the other tightly in his warm arms - the others bones naturally cold but it felt even a few degrees lower than normal.

‘I promise we’ll fix this…’ Papyrus said lowly.

Sans instantly pulled away, clutching at his heart – pain flashed briefly on his features – Papyrus instantly pulling the others hands away and pressed his forehead against the cool bone.

‘Please don’t say things like that.’ Sans huffed, ‘you make it sound like I’m broken.’

‘I’m sorry…’ Papyrus clanked his teeth against the top of the others skull and the hands he held – a light flush appearing on Sans face. It was usually hit and miss with the amount of contact that Sans could deal with now.

‘Papy?’ Sans began.

‘Hm?’ Papyrus began to stroke the others skull.

‘…Is there something wrong with me?’ Sans asked, his brow furrowing.

‘No, of course not –‘Papyrus began to reassure the other, Sans quickly snapped at his elder brother.

‘Don’t lie, I can see the way you look at me.’  Sans said lowly.

‘....’ Papyrus frowned, sockets filling with guilt – he took a breath, ‘Sans, I was waiting for Undyne to come and help me explain it to you –with the soul bound, Error merged his magic with yours; creating an-‘

 ‘Oh, I guess that’s why everyone’s been looking at me like I’m a half-eaten glam burger.’ Sans snapped, pulling his hands away from the other- the bitter edge to the others voice was painful to listen to, beyond being a little upset.

‘It’s my soul it's growing on, why was I the last to officially know?’ Sans hissed out, he of course had inkling that something was wrong – but so far he has been able to deny the changes to being from trauma. Denial of the possibility that Sans’s rescue had come too late, that the others did not act fast enough and denial of the rage he felt for…his own brother, Papyrus.

It frightened Sans too, because if Error attacked again – Sans would not save them, he will not save Papyrus. The creature in his heart purred in delight at the seething hate bubbling in its hosts body  - feasting and gorging itself; getting even stronger.

 Papyrus held the other still, as the other tried to pull away – upset and angry. Sans then spitefully added;

‘You really needed Undyne to help you, to tell me - that growing inside me was due to my rape? Grow a backbone Papyrus!’

‘Sans…’ Papyrus begun lowly, ‘We were going to talk about your options –‘ Sans rose a hand, stopping his brother from talking anymore –  far too mad to even listen to the reasons his brother spouted.

‘I’m going to have a bath – don’t disturb me.’ Sans hissed out, sockets brimming with angry and hurt tears as he run upstairs, the slam of the bathroom door sent shivers down Papyrus spine – the chime of his phone filled the tense silence, Papyrus shakily pulling it out again and seeing that It was Undyne. Clutching his head and his phone, lifting the phone up to answer dully –

‘Undyne…where the hell are you?’ Papyrus frowned at the rushed buzzing on the line, ‘Wait, what are you talking about?’

* * *

 

 Sans stripped, choosing not to linger or stare at the healing scars - stepping into the steaming bath, red strings winding around his legs.

 _‘I was wondering when you would join me.’_ A voice called from the filling bath- an arm with rotting holes in the bones and squirming strands of red. The bath was full of writhing red strings - similar to a nest of snakes , Sans stared at the being lounging in the strings  - at the far side of the bath allowing room for Sans to join.  Sans stepped into the bath, pulling his legs to his chest – hugging them subconsciously while the other crossed his legs and leaned them against the rim of the bath.

Sans buried his face in his knees – the bathroom looking more horrifically red and alive than normal, the only thing that wasn’t changed was the foggy mirror; the image inside showing the true reflection of what the old bathroom used to look like…though an increasing puddle of water was running on the reflections floor from the bath and under the door.

* * *

 

With a call from Undyne, she had to postpone their meeting but she wanted Sans and Papyrus to come to the lab asap. Papyrus felt a little sick at the mere though on talking to his brother about seeing the doctor – Sans might refuse, with how angry he was before. Papyrus sighed and made his way up stairs, hearing the tap of the bath creaking with the amount of hot water travelling through the cold pipes.

Papyrus walked up to the bathroom door – freezing at the sight of water running under the door. __

* * *

 

A/N

Para – seriously stop mind-fucking everyone. Just stop. Para cannot physically leave the anti-void but he sure will project himself like the sadistic prick he is... illusion and shape shifting is his main ability. Well, I hope you all are still enjoying it - i love reading from you guys :) 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Error couldn’t take his eyes off the grey child – partially wary but mostly curious – the wariness he felt was probably how unnaturally drained he felt; like all his magic  and Sans was stolen from him, leaving an empty ache in his corrupted data filled soul. Error was left wondering if the other would explain plainly what was going on, it seemed as though loathe to admit it – his fate rested in CoreFrisk hands.

CoreFrisk seemed to be mulling over what they were going to say to the antagonist of many timelines, perhaps trying to say it as diplomatically as possible; without inciting ire from any of the monsters left homeless or lost loved ones because of Error – perhaps beginning to question why they bothered to save the other; maybe regret was beginning to bloom inside the other as Core took in the surrounding faces of angry monsters.

Some Error recognised as different versions of Sans and other monsters - it seems they were vacated to this hidden pocket in between the other timelines. 

CoreFrisk grabbed gestured the other to follow him into a building that looked like the true lab, or a true lab – before a riot could break out – a lot of monsters here would not attack out of respect of Core but some would seize an opportunity to finally rid the timeline destroyer. Error could feel the prickling of their glares at the back of his skull - but did his best to ignore it and keep looking forward.

Core closed the lab door and locked it for good measure locked it – turning to the glitch, which had the decency to step back at the glare the small child shot at him.

‘Error, do you know what you have done?’ Core questioned the glitch, Error arched a brow at how angry small monotone child.

‘Not entirely –no.’ Error huffed, his memory was a little fuzzy and the flashing lights and scientific instruments were far more interesting than the other.

‘Okay, what did you think you were doing with Sans.’ Core pinched the bridge of their nose in irritation.

‘…We had a deal – I wouldn’t destroy his timeline if he would stay with me.’ Error explained, ‘You should have seen it…all mighty omnipresent being.’

‘Why would you make such a deal?’ CoreFrisk ignored the jab from the other; Error was all words at this point.

Error didn’t answer for a moment, but scoffing at the child and turning away.

‘What I do, and the reasons I do it are entirely my own business.’ Error grumbled out.

‘You were fond of Sans, saw him as something you once were and taken from you – the reason you made that deal was the fact that you couldn’t stand to be miserable by yourself anymore; driven by the need to bring and tarnish something to your level.’ CoreFrisk snapped out – jabbing the other roughly in the chest; causing Error’s hand raised to backhand the other. The arm felt strangely heavy and lethargic – as though all the energy was spent, making his arm lower back to his side.

Error didn’t answer nor could he attack, except the occasional flinch at the others bluntness – CoreFrisk stilled his assault and added a little softer but never the less still furious,

‘You would do anything to keep the one you love by your side – even if you had to hurt them to do so.’

‘…’ Error scoffed turning away from the other, ‘If you’re trying to make me feel bad for what I have done – you are wasting your time, just send me back to the anti-void.’ Error moved away from the other, towards the locked door. CoreFrisk grabbed the other, stopping him from walking into awaiting mob – wouldn’t surprise him if they had torches and pitchforks. 

‘Error – you can’t go back to the anti-void for your own safety; I’m not entirely sure what the abnormality wants from you but it can’t be good.’

‘ A abnormality?’ Error frowned at that word, turning his head to the grey child.

‘After you forcefully bound to Sans’s soul –which failed horribly – you not only fractured Sans’s soul; but the severe trauma you infected caused an abnormality to crawl inside and grow within Sans.’ CoreFrisk explained dimly and frowning, ‘And from what I know about the abnormality, it was made half from an usually mindless entity,  a time worm - that feeds off the excess energy of the timelines – it is in their nature to consume all forms of energy... and the other half is a mix of yours and Sans’ magic’

CoreFrisk pulled the Error towards a tank with a small centipede cross worm creature – the armour was a bone white and protected the red strings that made up its body. As if sensing the presence of something watching them – it clacked and clawed at the glass aggressively.

‘This is one Dr Gaster found skittering around when timeline B654 was discovered to be destroyed.’ CoreFrisk gave the yellow fingered glitch a pointed look before they continued, ‘Before he went to assist the rescue of Sans…’  CoreFrisk froze at the thought of the missing doctor, and Error twitched at the so called rescue, ‘This is an lesser parasite – they are not known to hang around a lot of active timelines, which is why this may be the first time you’ve seen one -their main objective is to devour the old strands of the timelines and spin new ones. Think of them as vultures – devouring the leftovers left by the bigger predators.’ CoreFrisk then said, tapping on the glass – making the creature click its mandibles and hiss, ‘It’s evolution and change, seemed to be present in only the main abnormality – the rate of its strength and learning was higher, a mutation in its code; caused by the assistance of yours and Sans’s magic’ Core Frisk tapped the glass again, the creature seemed to blink out of existence but rather cloaking itself – the monitor with a camera pointing at its containment showed  it’s small magical signature.

‘The mutation or the abnormality could be also be caused by how it ended up in the anti-void in the first place – they usually cannot travel that deep or survive that deep in the void; unless they were carried in - they linger close to the walls of the timelines, usually hidden.'

Error frowned at that – freezing as the thought finally dawned on him – the buttercups.

‘Somehow one has survived in the anti-void long enough to secure a host to incubate its heart and stabilise a form – parading around.’ CoreFrisk hummed to their self in a thoughtful manner.

‘But how…?’ Error began – staring at the clicking creature; it really didn’t like him, scratching harder at the glass as soon as it saw him.

‘Parasites can evolve –and adapt, it is their greatest ploy to remain undetected for as long as possible.’ CoreFrisk then said, ‘When both you and Sans were knocked out, it must have slipped in one of the cracks of Sans’s heart – it found a hotpot of magic for certain, but it found something else too; something that assisted its growth.’

‘Like what?’

‘ I would say, hate or a strong negative emotion – and after what you did, I don’t blame Sans for feeling that way at all – the tests we have done with this one shows it reacts strongly to emotional output.’ Core said, watching as the time worm unfurled itself and trying to climb up the glass walls of its prison.

‘…’ Error didn’t say anything to that – so the thing is living in Sans body is a parasite mimicking the attributes of an infant soul -something he technically helped make, the connotations of that very image sent a chill down Error’s spine.

‘It devoured your magic to create it's form; the stability of which is uncertain at this point at time – but  your magic will replenish slowly.’ CoreFrisk then added, 'I think your and San's magic mixing together made it another 'Sans' in appearance… if not, i'll make a bet that it would look closer to a time worm - though larger and smarter, a lot smarter.’

Error was listening as patiently as he could - tapping his fingers against his arm, what confused him most of all why would Core even bother risking them-self and safe haven for the timeline refugees.

‘Why didn’t you let it finish the job – I’m sure that would make a few others happy.’ Error snapped out. CoreFrisk stared at the other with a patience that surpassed their appearance.

‘The more you feed the parasite, the hungrier it gets – I know how you feel about all the different universes, but I even doubt you would enjoy the concept of being controlled and governed by a Parasite;  a tether in every timeline, feeding their master - forcing us all to eventually give into anger and madness to keep them sated.’

‘A parasite always feels the need to multiply – imagine if you were gone Error, if Para killed you or locked you away, there would be no one destroying or threatening their food source permanently.’ CoreFrisk explained, ‘Giving them full reign of the timelines – infecting and feeding as they pleased.’

CoreFrisk shook their head,

'As much as I loathe to admit it, the fate of the timelines rest on you - helping us.'

'So, i'm the lesser of the two evils am I?' Error growled out, not happy with how this conversation was going at all.

CoreFrisk pushed the far side lab door open, holding it for the other – walking down a long hallway, lit with flashing screens, strange text flashing up randomly.

‘It is after all, not in the best interests of a Parasite to kill its host.’ CoreFrisk muttered lowly, ‘But it can cause a great deal of pain without any remorse - i'd honestly wish to cease to exist if the alternative is a lifetime of agony.’

* * *

 Sans stared at the tendrils wrapping around his legs – the very red looking version of him pulled the other skeleton towards him in the water.  The other him leaned forward – pushing his mouth against the other, Sans dazedly opened his mouth; switching back to how he acted when Error forced a kiss on him. Mindlessly accepting – retreating back into his mind, ignoring the hand going under the water and beginning to stroke his pelvis with the light touches

A long tongue explored his mouth, almost curiously – as if the being wanted to understand what the fuss is all about, clawing desperately at the caged in heart ; the now prominent lump on the formerly smooth surface of the small, growing heart pulsated in the closeness of the other – of its true owner.

As if the other could sense the growing need of the other – the tongue pushed further down the others gullet, faint blue magic of a throat stretched around the intruder. Sans was beginning to choke on the thick, red, and fleshy tongue – but he didn’t pull away, blacking out till he felt a pair of two strong arms pull him away from the other and under the red stained water only to resurface in the spotless normality of the bathroom -being pulled from the over filling tub by a sopping wet Papyrus.

* * *

 The momentum of pulling the other out from under the water caused Papyrus to slip on the wet bathroom floor – pelvis hitting the tiled floor with a nude Sans sprawling out on top of his elder brother. Papyrus was holding his smaller brother close to him, the small water logged chokes filled the bathroom with Papyrus’s panicked huffing, he will be feeling the bruise tomorrow that’s for sure – but his main concern was Sans.

Sans stared a little stunned into the others chest –flushing when he felt his body being pressed into Papyrus’s, his elder brother clutching him for dear life; pressing mumbled prayers and skeleton kisses on the others skull.

‘Papy…what happened?’ Sans dully said, like he was reading from a script – it sounded so practised and monotone.

‘I found you – under the water, fuck, you weren’t moving…’ Papyrus mumbled out horrified, rubbing the others back to get all the water out.

‘…I’m sorry, for worrying you.’ Sans began gently, wiping away the water and drool dripping down his chin, placing a hand on his brothers chest. Making Papyrus look puzzled – the tone of voice of the other seemed off putting and strange.

‘Sans?’ Papyrus questioned the other, steadying the other as Sans wobbled on top of him.

‘I’m curious, how angry do you get at night, when you think about what Error has done to me…?’ Sans drawled out lowly. Papyrus’s magic run cold at what the other said, still with the sickly sweet smile.

‘What are you -?’ Papyrus began, only to be shushed by Sans.

‘I mean, do you get mad because Error hurt your baby brother – or, are you mad because he took something that should’ve been yours?’ Sans questioned lowly.

‘Sans?’ Papyrus questioned, increasing in panic.

‘Sans is sleeping, but let us play instead – brother dearest.’ Sans laughed nuzzling against the others chest, a red light shining in his eyes – huffing, ‘Stubborn little Sans, shame I had to knock him out to try this out… he really gets defensive about you , had to choke some sense into him.’

 ‘Sans!’ Papyrus shouted out – only to be pinned by the other.

‘Silly billy, I told you I’m not Sans – he is sleeping, got to be well rested for the baby that’s coming.’ This Sans laughed like it was a joke that no one knew the punchline for, he tapped his chin thoughtfully, staring down at the dripping form with a look of disappointment, ‘ Shame about the magic limitations that this body has, my nice little incubator – but, that will be rectified very soon.’

‘Sans ,I don’t know what you are doing – but it’s not funny.’

‘Of course it’s not funny, I’m not the funny one – you are!’ Not Sans laughed.

Papyrus tried to pull the away from the other – Sans holding him down fast, a look of darkness crossed the smaller skeletons face.

‘I wonder what Sans would do if he knew the dreams you have of him – begging for more as you make him yours?’ Not Sans drawled out lowly.

Papyrus kept on trying to get his brother  off him, but very little good it did – it just caused a strange look of heat and want be directed at him.

‘Don’t you want everything back the way it was – I can rewrite Sans’s memories; get rid of any trace of Error, hey, I can even make him love you…not just like a brother too.’

‘Stop it.’ Papyrus pleaded with the other, those thoughts he had buried deep – but here he was, pulling them out and making them painful like a twitching worm on a fishing line

‘Just let me have my heart and I can make your wild dreams become a reality…’ Not Sans cooed at the other.

‘STOP IT!’ Papyrus screamed out, forcefully pushing the other back with his magic – San’s eyes flashed a vivid blue as he snapped back. Sans was looking very confused at why he was naked and wet – his brother on the ground with eyes alight with orange flame and outstretched arm; his wide blue eyes began to brim with tears.

* * *

A/N

Well, this is going from classic mythology to God of War...sort of ( i love that game franchise ) I am still doing the pershepone story - but a shift of power is leveling the status quo. Para could even play as an jealous Pershephone - she loathed her husband, but the queen of the underworld aren't going to let any one else have him.  Heck, Sans could very be the maiden Korn ( another name for Persephone, as a nature spirit) and Para could be the true Persephone.

300 + kudos! You guys are awesome, I’m glad you’re enjoying it still. A big thankyou to the commenters too! I love hearing from you all :) 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Para’s surroundings snapped back to the now vine filled void, exhaustion filling his one visible eye; he had misread the situation obviously, it would take a lot more work to convince Papyrus to let everything take its course – Para frowned at the lethargic feeling but continued busying himself to construct a structure similar to a hive or nest. Gaster hanged limply in the very strangle hold or heart of this place.

‘I have to say I liked it better when it was empty.’ Gaster drawled out.

Para blinked at the elder skeleton, as if he was just registering that the other was speaking to him – truth be told, Gaster had been trying to get the others attention for the past 20 minutes. Gaster honestly had the feeling that Para simply forgot about the skeleton being strung between two fleshy columns that twitched and quivered grossly.

Para seemed worried, or more agitated than usual

‘Where is Error?!’ Para hissed at his captive, red strings rearing up and swaying around him like an agitated spider – fangs bared and ready.

‘I don’t know’ Gaster snapped back, day after day – the other asked him the same infuriating question – and then every other day, the Parasite stared at the void around him. The other seemed ready to snap or break – ripping open the void in random intervals and staring into the various dimensions, only the rip sealed itself back just as quickly.

It often left Para shrieking in rage, clawing at the time space – leaving Gaster to stare at the quickly breaking mind of the other.                                                                                                                                                  

‘LIAR! Someone from your group must have hidden him away.’ Slashed the string right by Gaster’s head – spraying his face with red magic…or some other fluid, it smelt strongly metallic - and it caused his bone to sizzle, revealing it to be an acidic fluid.

‘I can’t see him anywhere…’ Para grumbled, clutching his infested eye as though it was paining him – shaking his head he returned to mindless stringing the void,

‘Why are you so worried about Error?’ Gaster questioned, his scientific curiosity overpowering his cautiousness of the others erratic behaviour – but the other seemed talkative, ‘You must have completely drained him of magic – wherever he is, he is helpless with no way to coming back.’

‘I need him.’ Para snapped back, continuing to construct his very red hub.

‘…’ Gaster paused at the others confession, but it wasn’t out of love – he doubted the other could feel love. Mindless obsession? Delusion – traits that the other may have inherited from Error it seems, though bringing up the others similarities to Error; the one skeleton that the other said he would be happy enough to kill in a very gruesome way - would not be appreciated.

‘Stop thinking so loud – you’re irritating me.’ Para snapped, glaring at the strung up doctor – patience was becoming shorter by the day.

‘I suppose Error bound with Sans…perhaps you got a little caught up in the magical exchange, feeling some sentiment?’ Gaster suggested to the others irritably, causing the other to huff haughtily. Gaster had found if he pissed off the other enough, the Parasites mouth tended to run off –spouting details the other would perhaps keep close to his hollow chest otherwise. But the risk was ever present, that the other would pick up on the doctor weeding out details out of him – and deftly punish him.

Para had threatened that he could turn the doctor into a slave to his magic – and force him to do unspeakable things to his children. But Gaster’s curiosity always outweighed his fear – it made him an amazing scientist, but a horrible father.

‘…’ Para frowned and said crossly, ‘I only want my heart safe, I am after the good for nothing glitch, because Error is a threat to what I have planned.’

‘And what do you exactly have you planned.’ Gaster questioned bluntly, making the others flash in surprise – quickly dissolving into cruel amusement.

‘Well – you’re the scientist, why don’t you work it out?’ Para said, putting his hands on his hips – the bone was showing in parts where the ivory was chipped away, the marrow was porous and diseased, it looked as though it was pulsing too.

Gaster looked to his binds, closing his eyes and sighing –

‘Well, I suppose I don’t have anything else to do.’ Gaster hummed, ‘when I first saw your attack, it reminded me greatly of a lesser creature that eats the remnants of timelines…a time parasite or worm.’

Yes, a creature he found seemed to match the others magic pattern – but the other was so grossly mutated and overpowered from its brainless brethren that it didn’t click before, the fury of the battle and the surprise at seeing another Sans…but it is as clear as day that this creature wasn’t a “Sans” –an amalgamation of what a bad actor thought made up an Sans.

‘Oh, very good – that creature you saw…is a weakling, mindless, creature; has no mind of its own potential, content on eating others scraps left by the likes of you, Ink,  and others.’ Para hummed, ‘Can you blame me for wanting something more?’

‘During the forced bonding, you went for the opening – seeding yourself deep in Sans heart, gorging yourself on Error’s magic to create this form while incubating your fledgling heart in Sans.’ Gaster continued, trying to ignore how tightly the strings were creeping around his neck - the others patience seems to be dwindling rapidly.

‘What a clever little fool you are…’ Para purred softly, an undertone of an insect like clicking noise made itself known in his voice.

‘But that doesn’t Explain why you want Error unless…’ Gaster stared at the others body, alive with stolen magic – when Gaster came to a startling conclusion,

‘That is Errors magic your using and manipulating, you don’t have your own soul to summon forth or supply your body with magic yet, the magic in Sans is sustaining your heart - so you are getting the table scraps from that.' Gaster began slowly, feeling the pieces fall into place.

'The magic you made in your original form wouldn’t have been able to sustain you for that long – you even seem to have less from when you created that beast you encased Ink in!’ Gaster huffed, 'You seem to have a time limit, quite a short one too.'

Parasite slowly clapped, grinning – full of teeth.

‘My magic, though strong – cannot replenish itself on its own, and while I despise the other with every fibre of my being; I need to replenish my magic before my soul is ready.’ Para laughed, ‘If I have Error, I won’t have to worry about being weak ever again – with all the timelines, all the sorrows and all the grief; I’ll never grow hungry again.’

‘You’re despicable…’  Gaster sneered at the other.

‘Despicable? You’re one to talk doctor!’ Para snapped, pulling the other tighter – Gaster winced.

 I do not wish to kill anyone…who don’t interfere, with all that magic that is not being utilised by monsters – A WASTE! I USE WHAT THEY DO NOT NEED! WHAT THEY DISCARD AND CREATE ANEW AGAIN... while you…create and destroy. What is so despicable with using something that was destined to disappear in the anti-void?’

‘You’re hurting innocent monsters…’ Gaster began, but the other actually cut him off rudely.

‘You doctor, hurt innocent monsters…but how is it hurting -when they don’t know?’ Para became a mass of red strings – grabbing the others face roughly, stroking the others face in faux kindness.

‘At least, wasn’t that your motto as a Royal scientist - or perhaps as a father?’

Gaster pulled his face out of the now gentle hold – turning away – what could he say to that?

* * *

 

 Papyrus stared at his little brother – trying to make himself even smaller, hiding his bare bones desperately with his hands. Breathe hitching and shivering from the panic filling his body as well as the chill setting in – the stray drops of the clear bath water clang to his bones.

Papyrus pulled himself up gently, keeping his distance from his brother  - pulling the towel of the rack and holding it out for the trembling skeleton to take; Sans was staring at his brother and back at the dry fabric of the towel in the others hand.

The look of fear In the others face when he looked at him made Papyrus’s soul seize – in that one look, he knew Sans was conscious to the conversation between him and whatever unknown entity that possessed him, a ghost? Or was it a being not of this plain? Papyrus wasn’t sure exactly of what it was.

_‘I wonder what Sans would do if he knew the dreams you have of him – begging for more as you make him yours?’_

Papyrus did have thoughts of his little brother…and it sickened him – it had only got worse when he found out what Error did to Sans. Anger and rage filled his entire being, at the thought of the glitch having his hands on his brother – a deep seed of jealousy flourished and took root and no amount of guilty hacking away at the weed could get rid of it; it kept coming back stronger than ever. Papyrus pushed down his feelings with every chance he took, he knew that if he talked to Sans he would get some closure – that his brother would offer him support, his brother couldn’t hate him.

But before he could explain how he felt to his brother…Error ripped away his one and only chance, of a peaceful rejection and perhaps a push towards an relatively undamaged brotherly bond.

That was the old Sans, the new Sans had it revealed in the most horrifying way possible – if he hadn’t pushed his brother off him, the entity would’ve done something…Papyrus shivered when he recalled the dark hunger in his possessed brothers eyes, he dare not finish that thought, because had it gone any further - Papyrus wouldn't have the strength to say no to the puppet that looked like his brother.

The fear Papyrus felt…he wondered if Sans felt like that when Error was above him… Papyrus covered his mouth, feeling like he was going to be sick.

‘Sans…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.’ Papyrus gasped out, but he felt his soul quake at the others flinch.

‘Is it true?’ Sans asked plainly to the other, his brothers feelings ripped out and presented before the frightened skeleton, it was horribly overwhelming – the memories , or perhaps his brothers dreams -  the red version of himself ripped out of his elder brother, clawing though the others mind brutally, showcasing unknown secrets and fantasies of his brother.

* * *

 

While Sans was not fully aware after he was pulled out the bath, the insidious feeling of slimy tentacles pushing down his gullet and the strange flashes of images and voices that sounded like they were underwater still – he was forced into an almost sleepwalking state…

_Visions of him being pushed under Papyrus – the other taking him like Error once did, it seemed Sans in that dream was enjoying himself…but Sans knew; that this hurt, the warm magic stretching his entrance did not cause bliss like it depicted on this dream version of himself._

_Sans stared at this passionate love making though a monochrome door – red static feeling the air as increased moans of pleasure, his brother was crying his end in the dream Sans’s shoulder – the Sans under this dream papyrus bowed his body against this Papyrus, staring straight at the real Sans. A damning smirk and bone eroding away grossly…_

When Sans came too, he was flung off Papyrus roughly – feeling his senses return slowly, but so did the urge to be sick. Was what he seen was what his brother wanted from him? The red sans seemed to want to convince the other of his brothers urges – would his brother be able to control himself or did he return into the arms of another Error…?

* * *

 

 ‘…’ Papyrus didn’t say anything, but the sad guilt that filled his brothers’ eyes was enough of an answer for the smaller skeleton.

Sans snatched the towel from the other – wrapping himself up to stop the chill and the gaze of his brother he didn’t feel safe under anymore.

Papyrus moved his jaw wordlessly, only to have the smaller skeleton stand unsteadily – and walk past Papyrus, stuttering out,

‘I’m going to see Undyne tomorrow, and I’m going to talk to her about…my options but- I don’t think you should be  there.’

Papyrus’s twitched at the others cracking voice,

‘I can’t do that Sans, I’m sorry and I know you are disgusted with me – I don’t blame you, I am disgusted with myself, but I loved you first as just a brother; and just give me the word and that is how it will remain if you wish…please don’t lock me out.’ Papyrus was pleading, ‘Please.’

Sans turned his watery eyes to the other – sniffling and wiping back the tears that threatened to fall, sobbing. But Papyrus didn’t approach, he knew the other needed his space – they had time for talking tomorrow with Undyne. Papyrus thought back to the others offer of allowing Sans to forget ... that may be the only way his brother will be happy again - but what cost will that decision have on the Universes?

* * *

 

 A/N

welp, I hope you like this chapter thanks for the comments and kudos's - 2 chapters in an update...urgh.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

A red stringed beast leaped though another portal – snarling and sniffing though the snow, trying to track Error and bring him back to his master. A voice of white noise dully throbbed in his head – causing a low whine escape him, he pushed his head against the white powdery snow in annoyance.

Ithurtithurtithurtwhywhywhywhy….

It stood on its hind legs, it’s nose pickling at the scent of dust and decay – the crunch of snow under boots made him alert, the strange sense of familiarity washed over the creature; staring at the red and black skeleton. Teeth sharpened to a point and stretched into a confused grimace, staring down at his writhing body.

‘What the fuck…?’

Rememberhim?rememberhim?Irememberhim…

A low whine escaped him, stumbling forward towards the other – the smaller skeletons eyes was ablaze in panic, taking a step back; only to tread onto the twig – snapping it in two. Causing the fawn like creature to peak up, stagger at the sharp sound echoing in the forest; eyes flashing brightly as the beast looked ready to charge at the other – only to freeze in his tracks and bolt urgently back into the portal into the void.

The smell of magic and ozone clung into the air –the warp in space stitching itself up before the other.

The sharp toothed Sans stared confused the interaction –dots of red were in the snow, a breadcrumb trail was left.

* * *

 

Undyne was waiting for the skeleton brothers in her lab, laying down a sterile paper on the stainless steel examination table, pausing for a brief moment and then placing down her tool tray down; the scalpels and other metal pieces clanged together noisily – freezing when the lab door opened and in stormed Alphys, looking furious.

‘Hey,  Gerson said he saw something run from the lab a night ago – and the annoying dog looked like an trembling mess…did something spook you guys – are you alright?!’ Alphys then snarled, ‘ AND, why didn’t you alert me of this!’

‘Yeah…I suppose I’m still in one piece.’ Undyne self-consciously rubbed the back of her neck, sighing, ‘A lot of stuff has happened in a very short time’. Undyne turned to her girlfriend and began to say, ‘Please promise you won’t freak out?’

‘Of course I won’t…’ Alphys puffed out her chest, ‘What happened? DID SOMETHING HURT YOU!?’ Alphys snarled, ‘Tell me who it was babe, and I’ll rip them apart for ya!’

Alphys sighed and walked to the microscope and pulling out a test tube with the squirming red strand in it – Undyne stood there gaping, and returned her gaze to her girlfriend.

‘WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?’

‘You promised not to freak out!’ Undyne winced at her girlfriends tone of voice.

Alphys upon remembering what she promised, took a few breaths and avoided staring at the gross thing – she could deal with spiders, but snakes, worms or tentacles really got under her skin.

‘It’ s a strand of corrupted magic…it leeches onto healthy magic to duplicate itself – I was attacked…or I guess, made to think I was attacked by an monster possessed by this – I was attacked but not the extent I believed I was, having something  being planted instead.’

‘Made to think…?’

‘I did countless scans on myself after the incident – finding a strand that buried itself in my neck…’ Undyne rubbed the back of her neck – a bandage was covering it and hiding it from sight, ‘It needs to have a piece of itself in its victim before it can project anything – and I cannot remove it myself.’

Undyne had tried –even going so far to dig it out with a needle or her nails, it was viciously barbed and brought her to tears. Not because it was painful, but because she had no idea if the thing was a ticking time bomb – a cruel ploy by the puppeteer , to make his puppet do what he wanted. If helping Sans get rid of the parasite inside him lead to her death…she would gladly accept it; after all, Sans had already sacrificed so much for them already.

Undyne couldn’t put Alphys though the pain of the uncertainty .

‘So it needed to tell you something, to bother going through all this trouble…’

‘This being has ties to Sans as well…I wish not to tell you the extent of what injuries Sans sustained under the care of Error – I know how close you two were…and I believe Sans will find the strength to talk to you about it eventually.’

Alphys took one look at what was prepared – looking very solemn and sad, Alphys, while it had not been told what exactly went down; was able to connect the dots. The captain of the guard clenched her fist at the mere thought of the terror her smallest charge went through – never ceasing, Error still ruining Sans mentally.

‘It wasn’t the monster that attacked me, thoughts or wills, but someone else – something that wants Sans.’

‘Error?’ Alphys asked.

‘No – someone else.’ Undyne hummed then corrected, 'Something else.'

‘Oh – I see.’ A voice muttered, a Papyrus was by the door – but he looked distraught, with a few feet of distance between the ill looking Sans; Undyne briefly wondered if they got into a fight, but it wasn’t her place to ask.

‘Oh, I wasn’t expecting you two so early.’ Undyne twittered nervously, a sick feeling filling her stomach  – such a sombre expression on both of the skeletons, she gestured Sans to lay on the prepared examination table

‘Well, something had come up – and we didn’t have anything else to do.’ Papyrus said dully, stepping back into the room he came in.

‘Papyrus? Aren’t you going to stay for the examination – I’m sure Sans would appreciate you being there.’ Undyne tried to convince herself she wanted Papyrus there just to give emotional support – but the niggling feeling of the need for someone to help her; because she had no idea what will come to her by trying to remove the infant soul.

She was scared, plain and simple.

 ‘Yeah, you dork – where are you running off to?’ Alphys muttered at the quickly retreating taller skeleton.

‘It’s okay – I don’t want him in the room.’ Sans said curtly. Both Alphys and Undyne frowned at that.

‘Well, I guess I’ll join him outside---‘Alphys huffed, arching a brow at Sans, the smaller skeleton wasn’t looking at her.

The lab door was closed, to offer the others some privacy – Sans wordlessly sat on the examination table, Undyne began sadly – looking to the smaller skeleton.

‘Well ---can you please undo your shirt Sans and summon your heart for me…’

* * *

 

 Papyrus held his head in his hands, Alphys sighed at the sight of the other – sitting next to the taller skeleton. Awkward silence seemed to fill the room, the dull hum of the vending machine next to them made it even more obvious.

‘If you had the opportunity to forget every bad thing that’s happened to you – would you take it?’ Papyrus suddenly asked, making the other jump.

‘That’s a weird question!’ Alphys huffed at the other, but freezing at the sad look the other gave him.

‘Would you?’ Papyrus asked again.

‘I…I honestly don’t know, I suppose it would depend on the situation ---‘ Alphys began to stutter out.

‘If Undyne was attacked or killed, and the only way for you or her to be happy again - was to no longer remember---would you?’ Papyrus clenched his fists on his lap tighter. 

‘This is no longer a hypothetical question, is it?’ Alphys gently asked, the lack of an answer was the only answer she needed - placing a arm around the taller skeleton, pulling the  other into an side hug.

* * *

 

 ‘How have you been feeling Sans?’ Undyne timidly asked, wearing latex gloves not to injure the inverted soul in her hand – the milky, smooth surface had a now a very prominent bump on it, it most certainly didn't resemble any infant heart Undyne had ever seen before. Sans was twitching his fingers at every touch – probably trying to not jump away from the doctor.

‘I feel like someone has taken a hammer to my skull and chest…’

‘…I see.’ Undyne paused at what the other said, ‘Sans, I’m going to try and do a biopsy – then I’ll see if I can safely remove it.’

Sans looked vaguely panicked at that, Undyne shushing him quietly and sadly beginning her prep

‘The infant heart will not form a body – it is a heart but if I don’t figure out to remove it, the corrupted magic inside will start to encompass your own soul…’

‘What would happen then…?’ Sans asked, staring at his soul like this was the first time he has seen it.

‘You will no longer be you – and I cannot allow that.’ Undyne's lip trembled, ‘ And you make so many people happy…'

She quickly went to prick the tumour with a prepared pain killer – only to have Sans grab her hand tightly, with far more strength then he ought to have. Concern and worry on Sans’s face as he desperately hissed at the other,

‘Para is not going to kill you if you do this…he will always choose the most painful path, it is his nature to incite anger.’ Sans looked pointedly at the door where his brother and Alphys was waiting.

Undyne trembled staring at the other – only for her eyes to widen in alarm and stare at the exit, the syringe dropping to the ground from her limp hand, smashing against the tile; the clear medicine mixing in with shards of glass. Undyne crushed the glass under her shoe as she walked wordlessly to the door – Sans doing up his shirt in the others distraction,

‘Alphys…?’

No answer.

‘ALPHYS!’ Undyne sprinted out the door – looking wildly around for Papyrus or her girlfriend, neither were sitting down. She began to hyperventilate – the whites of her eyes wide and flicking back and forth rapidly. About to turn and run down the hall – to call for help, only to run into a weary looking Papyrus and a Alphys comforting the other.

‘Undyne…?’ Alphys said, confused at the worry on the others face.

‘Oh thank goodness – I thought…’ Undyne began only to be cut off with Papyrus's increasing alarm.

‘Undyne! Where is Sans? What happened - is Sans okay?!’ Papyrus began to spout out rapidly, clutching the scientists’ shoulders tightly. Undyne’s relief quickly dwindled down in the realisation on her error of judgement – spinning quickly around staring at Sans, leaning against the door. Smirking at his friends – he slammed the door and locked it with a foreboding click, echoing into the empty hallway.

The sound of a low growl then filled the hall, as a writhing mass pulled itself out of the wall – the portal was dripping viscus red fluid, a type of ectoplasm. The beast stood on its hind legs, from the swarming nest of red strings – Undyne immediately cowered behind the stouter yellow reptile, summoning her weapons to the ready in practised ease, Papyrus summoned a row of bones; orange flame a lighting furiously in his eyes as the unknown, but threatening creature twitched towards them – standing between them and the door to Sans.

‘Well, looks like the only way is though…that thing.’ Alphys snarled out.

Undyne sobbed bitterly, hitting her head – muttering on how stupid she was.

‘Sans magic has been already been corrupted if the being was able to take control of him---the tumour is spreading faster than expected, something else must have happened to cause Sans further anxiety…’ Undyne whimpered out - staring at the taller skeleton in question. 

‘Papyrus…do you know what caused this escalation?’ Undyne gently clasped the others well worn hoodie. Papyrus looked to the other, a deep sense of guilt and sadness lined his skull. 

‘…It was me.’ Papyrus said, Undyne's response was to grasp the fabric tighter.

The fawn like creature screamed at them and charged.

* * *

 

Sans slid down the door – laughing to his self, shifting quickly to sobs. Realising what it happened, unable to stop the cold shift of mindset – no longer aware of the Parasite forcing the others body to the others whims. The culprit had quickly pulled Sans into the strange mindset of red static and pulsing organic strings twisting and writhing in the space.

‘What is wrong? Now we won’t be interrupted…’ Para dragged a tendril down the others face – no longer directly controlling the other, as it drained him more obviously. Sans flinched away – finally pleading to the other.

‘Please just leave me alone…’ Sans begged and held his head in his hands – sick rising up, the other had gotten stronger or perhaps more used to taking over Sans’s body – it meant that next time, Sans may not be able to snap out of it like last time.

‘Not begging for your friends’ life? Not offering anything to me to save them?’ Para scoffed, ‘I’m surprised at you – I’m still waiting for my thankyou by the way; for saving you from that horribly unfair deal…’ Para crossed his arms, stance and the way he carried himself seemed to be an odd mix of Sans and Error.

‘…’ Sans tried to bite down the scream that wanted to escape him at that comment – saving him from an unfair deal? In a sense –yes, but then the other was still using it as an advantage.

‘I’m still waiting – and if thank me sweetly enough, I may have an idea on how to make everything go back to normal…’ Para singsong, draping himself on the examination table – while this projection looked carefree and smug, it was as plain as day that the red entity was on edge and looking very tired.

But the dull throb of danger still hung over those in this room - Sans couldn’t let his guard down as he could hear the sounds of continued battle outside.

‘…’ Sans grinded his teeth, and stared at his clenched fists, ‘Thankyou…for saving me from the deal…’ Sans finally uttered, but very dully – not truly meaning it, the other could tell however.

‘Not as sweet as I would like but---I feel you have been though a lot, I’ll go easy on you this time.’

Sans glared at Para – the others trenduils twisting in delight at the anger coming off the other in waves.

‘Why would you show me the images with Papyrus…’

‘Because it amuses me – to see you both squirm – but we both know that Papyrus isn’t the only one with such guilty thoughts…’ Para huffed, body shifting to look like the taller skeleton – causing Sans to flinch.

Before any of the chaos with Error happened, Sans knew he would’ve been…kinder to his brother had the others feeling being made known to him. But he couldn’t change or stop the disgust he felt on how Papyrus dreamt about him, because he loved his brother more than he should …the same way Error claimed to think about him – Error claimed to love him.

And if that was love…he didn’t want to fall in love with anyone.

‘I know what is going through your head…’ Not Papyrus cooed at the other, ‘I’m offering you the peace of mind you so desperately crave …and the cost is only my heart that is growing inside –‘

‘What of everyone else?’ Sans snapped out. Making Para laugh a bit, probably at the others misplaced concern – the other skeleton really shouldn’t worry about anyone else besides himself, the parasite thought he would’ve learnt that hard truth already.

‘I do not want to kill them – I will not hurt any of them, if you come with me now.’ Para had shifted back – offering a hand for the other to take, Sans flexed his hand but dropped it.

The key word, want, Sans knew if the other needed to kill the others to secure what was his – he wouldn’t hesitate.

‘How can I trust you…?’ Sans muttered, the other very well could be trying to keep him in the void forever, just like how Error tried – he couldn’t do that again.

‘You have something very important to me already – you may wager how truthful I am to my heart growing inside, you could try and miscarry it if you wish yourself; but I’d just take control again, you could try and starve me but we both know you are not going to be able to stop feeling the anger and pain anytime soon.’ Para suggested the other options, and explaining their flaws in great delight.

‘…’ Sans then muttered out, ‘And you will keep me in the anti –void like Error?’

‘ Yes, so I can be certain that no one will harm you -It is not a permanent situation however, as soon as I retrieve Error – I will have no need of you, and I’ll return you as well as everything that was desired.’

‘Everything?’ Sans asked, unsurely.

‘Everything will be…perfect, you’ll be quite happy in the revised timeline I will construct – everything with Error, everything with Papyrus will be just a bad dream…’ Para tempted the other.

‘If I go with you – you have to promise to undo everything, and release everyone you’ve captured.’ Sans demanded to the other, a red string curling around the others neck in response to the others demand – smiling at the other.

‘..Very well, but now I have a request...’ Para chided playfully to the other.

‘What…’ Sans began – only to choke at the sudden tightness around his neck

‘Papyrus has to bring me Error – or he’ll never see you again.’ Para said lowly with a sharpened smirk.

A portal opened above Sans and long strands grabbed him and dragged him kicking and screaming…back into the void.

* * *

 

 The fawn dodged a gaster blaster – only to collapse on the ground and the red strings pulled away revealing to the frightened monsters, Ink.

His sockets were completely dim however – trembling and then collapsing onto the ground

The mass seemed to be unformed now, but with a hissing laugh it snarled out, ‘if you wish to see your brother again, bring me Error, Papyrus!’

 It scurried back into an portal – leaving a trail of red ectoplasm behind, Para couldn’t support the fawn creature as an independent being anymore with his magic draining but as it was leeching on Ink – Para now has the others ability…to create and reshape timelines.

Pulling Sans from the timeline and back into the void was the best decision to make, especially how all the monsters would not just allow things to take its course – when everything was arranged, that idea of freedom of choice and deciding your own destiny was the first thing to go in Para’s new regime over the timelines.

At the sight of the injured Ink, Papyrus had to grab Alphys arm to redirect the bolt of energy into the wall – sparking and making Undyne yelp.

Papyrus paused for a brief moment only to rush forward to see if the painter was alright. Ink was panting shallowly, twitching although like he couldn’t wake from a bad dream. Papyrus looked to the locked examination door – he didn’t need to open it to see that Sans had been taken again.

* * *

 

 A/N

thanks for all the comments and kudos :)


	17. Chapter 17

Error felt a strange tug in his soul – like it was being pulled by many barbed strings; legs buckling in pain, collapsing onto the ground. CoreFrisk just stood there and stared, Error didn’t expect the other to offer a hand nor did he want one – pulling himself up, grinding his teeth together and staggering to his feet.

Core continued to walk through the lab hallways, just slow enough for the other to catch his breath and amble after the monochrome child – as they entered a large room surrounded by monitors and screens, a timeline monitoring hub it seemed. It screamed Gasters magic.

‘Now, this will keep you entertained for a while –till we sort this out.’ Core huffed, moving to walk out.

‘Huh?’ Error muttered, rubbing his chest – as if he had a bad case of heart burn. It was simply the bond picking up San’s panic and strangely, Para’s immense glee – it seemed that he shared a bond with both, and as disconcerting it was; he refused to let Core know of this fact. It seemed Para was trying to find him – but the other couldn’t leave the void where it was born.

‘Error…the best thing you can do is stay here, and out of Para’s way – to stabilise his form to leave the void and directly travel to the timelines is the possible outcome if Para gets his claws onto you again.’ Core said and then added, Ink has completely disappeared off the radar too – he was part of the party that travelled to save Sans in the first place…’

Core looked concerned for Ink, causing Error to scoff -

‘You can’t keep me locked here-‘ The glitch began haughtily, but being silenced with a sharp glare from the monochrome child.

‘Surely keeping you out of harm’s way for a week or two is nothing compared with the eternity you threatened Sans with.’ Core huffed annoyed, making Error glare at the other – and was going to snap back at the child but being startled out of it when a low alarm sounded though the lab, someone was messing with something they shouldn’t be…

* * *

 

‘Papyrus, please think this though!’ Undyne begged the other – the taller skeleton making a bee-line towards the secret lab, this caused the scientist pause but upon recalling that the lift plummeting was an illusion caused by a parasitic worm in her head (she tried not to think too much about it), she followed the other into the lifts. Alphys was following closely behind – slowed considerably by the unconscious skeleton called Ink in her arms, still breathing shallowly and looking pained.

The captain of the guard was trying not to look into the unconscious skeletons face – looking identical to Sans except a few differences that the other had just made her soul ache at seeing someone she grew so fond of, hurt and damaged perhaps beyond repair.

‘ Papyrus – we have no idea where Error is! Who knows which timeline he is hanging low in.’ Undyne raised a very good point.

‘Undyne does have a point… it would be just a wild goose chase in the end – and Sans will be no better off.’ Alphys huffed, hoping the taller skeleton would see reason.

‘And if Para is so strong – why does he need us to be his deliver Error to him?’ Alphys continued, hands on her hips,’ then why do we have to do his dirty work?’

‘He can’t leave the void…’ The wary voice of Ink broke through the tension filled elevator, all gazes snapped to the blearily blinking Ink – Alphys placed the other gently on the ground,  Ink slumped against the wall; staring at his trembling hands.

‘I never…thought it was possible for a monster to feel that amount of hate, Para’s thoughts melding with my own – losing myself to the infection – I think I understand how Sans felt with Error, and I think I understand how Para sees Error.’ Ink huffed, staring at his hands as if he forgot what they looked like.

‘What do you mean?’ Papyrus questioned.

‘Para…is an unstable being – imagine waking up one day and everything is different, your once simple existence had blown up into something extraordinary; your future is assured if only pesky, little, nuisances didn’t get in your way.’

‘What do you mean…?’ Papyrus asked again, Ink pushed himself up in a proper seating position as he was slowly slipping.

‘Para…doesn’t care about anyone, it doesn’t matter to him if we all live or die; if we die he will simply recreate everything, recreating even us to fit better to his ideal – as long as he gets what he wants in the end, we are but ants to him and he is a mischievous child with an magnifying glass – content with the trail but not harming the nest.’

‘That was a brutal analogy.’ Alphys muttered, cringing at the thought of being considered an ant to another.

‘Para needs Error as much as he loathes him – I believe he means to keep Error alive…but not well.’ Ink pulled himself using the wall, almost losing his footing again at the sudden lurch that the elevator did as it reached the bottom floor.

‘In all honesty, I’m just unhappy that I’m not the one who gets to teach Error a lesson he won’t forget…’ Papyrus grumbled out – the dark thoughts lingering and trying desperately to hide the glee he felt blossom in his chest at the mission, trash for a treasure. He shook those thoughts away, but they seemed to worm back in – like maggots to rotting meat.

‘You are going to going to try and find Error, and give him as a sacrificial lamb then?’ Ink said lowly, limping after Papyrus – judging the other skeleton.

‘Hey, Error is no lamb – kind of like beheading a snake and then feeding it to a bigger snake to appease it more like.’ Papyrus huffed, walking further ahead of the other – being judged by someone so similar to his own brother caused a painful jolt to run though his soul.

‘Stop with the gruesome analogies…’ Undyne pleaded with the others, self-consciously reaching for her injured neck – to the ticking time bomb nestled in her spinal column.

‘Would you wish the same fate to Error – to what he has done to Sans, would you wish that upon him?’ Ink demanded, or tried to – the painter looked like he could barely stand on his own legs properly.

‘You’re going to think poorly of me if you knew my honest answer…’ Papyrus said, walking towards the inactive timeline monitors – creations of his father. He wished to activate them again, and not because he couldn’t stand the look on the others face.

‘I already know -do whatever then, but I will not assist you any further if that is the path you are taking.’  Ink huffed, righting himself on trembling legs – Papyrus steadied the other and snapped out,

‘Where do you think you can go? The Void is the domain of Para now –‘ Papyrus began, turning abruptly to face the others glare.

‘Hey –‘ Alphys tried to get the other skeletons attention.

‘I promised Gaster to help get San’s out of the anti-void ; the entire venture was a waste of time – but that is all I promised to help with.’ Ink said harshly, taking offence on how the other was treating him. Ink understood – but they have no idea on all the ramifications of giving Error to Para; Papyrus was not going to listen to reason…but Ink knew he would be the same way.

One skeleton compared with the freedoms of the timelines? Any way you look at it – it is an unfair deal, preying on the emotions of a brother who cannot stand the idea of losing Sans again. Ink understood, and yes – if placed in a similar position he would choose with his heart and not his mind, but that didn’t mean it was the right thing to do.

Para was forcing them all, or seeing if they would be willing to make the same sacrifice that Sans did for his timeline – but raising the wager to a too steep of price.

‘HEY!’ Alphys snapped at the bickering skeletons – hands on her hips and huffing, ‘Listen, I know that I am the least informed on what is happening but…didn’t you say the red stuff was a mix of Error’s magic?’ Alphys questioned Undyne and Papyrus – causing them a moment’s pause.

‘Yes, Error still has a magical signature attached to it.’ Undyne said unsurely.

‘Do you have a science gizmo or something that would be able to track where the magic is…?’ Alphys waved her hand to the air – not sure what name to give a scientific device of that nature.

‘You want to find Para?’ Papyrus muttered – confused at what the other was getting at, they couldn’t enter the void without what Para wanted from them, Papyrus didn’t doubt that Para sealed the Void as tightly as he could to avoid another rescue attempt – one of the reasons he recalled his influence over Ink, needing it to seal the void.

‘No – he can’t leave the void, what we have seen of him is just projections and San’s own magic working against us while he lost himself to Para’s influence.’ Alphys explained, ‘But we could see if we could track Error using his magical signature – using the sample…it’s just so crazy, it may just work!’

‘Worth a shot, isn’t it?’ Papyrus shrugged, willing to try anything – Ink was silent in this exchange.

‘That’s a really good idea, Alphys!’ Undyne turned to her girlfriend, beaming proudly.

‘What can I say, I’m more than just a good looking babe.’ Alphys winked at her girlfriend – Undyne flushing in embarrassment.

‘I…I’ll work on it right away!’ Undyne ran over to the old machine –Alphys following to offer any assistance she could.

This had left the two skeletons alone as the girls rummaged through the old machinery of the secret lab –  amalgamates were heard skittering   around past the doors that led deeper in this secret lab, they were assured that the malformed monsters wouldn’t attack however as Undyne had feed them earlier today.

Ink was clutching at one of the desks,

‘Where will you go..?’ Papyrus questioned again, a lot of the void dwellers would’ve been thrown out by Para if coming across him. Papyrus then wondered if he had killed them…no, a lot of them could hold their own and would’ve relocated.

Gaster however…he couldn’t leave the void, not really as far as he was aware – needing to use the grey monsters to. Concern for his fallen father gnawed at his soul – betraying his dislike for what the other had down, but still feeling a sense of loss because he was his father. 

‘Not sure…have not had the time to think about it – being used as a puppet for a parasitic being which drained my magic and invaded my mind and soul, really took it out of me.’ Ink laughed bitterly and without mirth. Still annoyed with Papyrus – but accepting the others resolve, he was not going to stick around to say he told him so when he gets an outcome he didn’t want.

‘…you must think I’m horrible.’ Papyrus began; he briefly wondered if Ink knew of his perversion towards his brother – since the other was connected to Para, surely the parasite would’ve taken great delight in telling anyone who would hear what a horrible brother Papyrus was. But Ink didn’t mention it, though the strange darkness in the other’s eyes spoke more words than that needed to be uttered.

‘If I thought that, I would be horrible too.’ Ink staggered a little – Papyrus caught him, the small painter huffed in pain, Papyrus took one last look at the busy girls and then to the dozing painter. He fixed his hold on the other – making his way into one of the many examination rooms filled with empty beds. Papyrus placed the other on the least dust covered one – the other was staring blearily at the dim lights of the ceiling, Papyrus shifting to shield the other from the light.

‘We shouldn’t feed hate…’ Ink mumbled out, slipping into an uneasy daze.

‘But it is so hungry…and so easy.’ Papyrus clutched his head in his hands – for a moment he imagined it was his Sans back here, staring vacantly up to the sky.

‘Para feels he is a being without purpose, that is why he wishes to obtain his own monster heart – perhaps he just really wants to be like us…to understand love, sadness and happiness.’ Ink continued, optimistically. As if this was the case, perhaps they could reason with Para.

‘…’ Papyrus shifted his eyes away from the other, so the other couldn’t see his decision already made – Sans had been through so much…and Papyrus couldn’t stand by and watch the other suffer for monsters who would not share the same sacrifice.

‘Or…he just wants a heart to create others like him – and make us all suffer in our own fears and anguish being used against us for his own amusement.’ Ink offered the alternative, grimly.

The likeliness of that alternative seemed too damn high… Papyrus could only watch over the other as exhaustion took hold on the smaller skeleton – Papyrus placed a comforting hand on the others skull, his soul crying out in longing and loss.

It was easier, when the other slept – to pretend it was his brother, safe and sound.

* * *

 

Undyne and Alphys worked diligently – Undyne froze, a sharp pain made itself known again at the base of her neck, a bizarre flash of images made itself known to her; burning at the back of her '

Alphys shook her girlfriend after a bit, noticing the dim look in her eyes and the automatic way she was clacking her fingers against the keyboard – Undyne smirked at her girlfriend, causing a chill to run down the yellow lizard’s spine.

**_‘The omega timeline located – now let us rip it apart…’_ **

‘UNDYNE?!’ Alphys shook the other – but the other had finished tapping out the

Undyne jolted a little staring vacantly at the screen – the computer was glitched pretty badly, accessing files that should have never been there, an image of a nearly dusted female skeleton shown up briefly and text shifted back form easy to understand English back to what looked to be wing dings.

‘What the…?’ Undyne shook her fuzzy, static filled head, staring at the file that was open – it looked to be a grid…with all the timelines, current and destroyed and some that wasn’t even recorded yet. Undyne placed a shaking hand to her neck.

‘I…I think Error is in the Omega timeline…’ Undyne panted out, her panic felt like it was going to close up her throat.

‘You think? Or did Para tell you?’ Alphys said lowly, tears bubbling in Undyne’s eyes at the look the lizard gave her.  It was a look of fear, fear of her and fear for her.

‘Alphys, if we can’t get the parasite out…if I do anything to you –‘Undyne began, hands shaking and lip trembling.

Before the timid and sobbing scientist could finish that thought – Alphys pulled the other to her chest, stroking her red hair, the others tears were soaking though her tank top but she didn’t care about that.

‘I won’t let that happen, do not even consider it.’ Alphys said gruffly – staring at the flashing screen, it was finally sinking in that this situation effects more than just Sans; she squeezed Undyne a little tighter.

* * *

 

 Sans finally came to – the strange whiteness of the void seemed a lot fleshier and more red then normal, feeling arms around him that seemed to be his brothers arms snapped him to alertness. Eyes flashing wide open at his grinning brothers face…though the bone looked damaged and an eye infested with red strings – it wasn’t Papyrus, just a cruel impostor.

‘Did you sleep well…?’ The other cooed playfully.

‘Unhand me!’ Sans furiously tried to pull away, but the others hands held tight – Sans was on his lap, in which he sat in what seemed to be a pulsing and stringy throne.

‘Nah, I think I’ll keep you here.’ Para smirked, it looked very unnatural on his brothers face – stroking the others face in a fondness. Sans trembled at the gentle touches, the heat from the others body made his magic roil but his soul and the burden leeching off it both was repulsed and overjoyed.

‘Don’t worry it will be all over soon…’ Para wound a hand underneath the others  shirt – stroking against the sternum, feeling the trembles raking the others frame; sensing in delight the pulses of his soon to be soul.

‘Must you do this looking like my brother ?’ Sans tried to recoil away from the others touch.

‘What? Does it make you uncomfortable…?’ Para asked in mock concern, it just sounded so wrong from Papyrus’s face.

The fingers dug into Sans’s ribs – causing sickly panic to fill him. Sans arched away – but only pressed back into Para, causing the other to darkly chortle.

‘Would you prefer I look like Error…?’ Para hummed against Sans’s skull – Sans trembled and shook his head.

‘Oh come now Sans…your little show with Papyrus was entertaining – but we both know you shared similar fantasies about your older brother…’ Para laughed at the others distraught expression.

Sans shook his head desperately at that.

‘Even now, I can smell your arousal...’ A long tongue slicked down the vertebrae – almost snake like, ‘Don’t try and play the chaste, good, little skeleton – I despise liars.’ Para growled out.

‘Hypocrite…’ Sans hissed out, the wet slickness on his neck just brought back horrid memories of Error.

‘Eh?’ Para hummed, questioningly.

‘You despise liars, yet you wear someone else’s appearance – lying to everyone who and what you truly are.’ Sans continued, anger continued to rise under the others cold gaze.

‘And what am I, Sans?’ Para grinned, sharp and shark like – daring the other to answer him.

‘A parasite, and that’s all you’ll ever be!’ Sans snapped at the other.

‘…Not for long.’ Para sang, biting the others neck – Sans bit down a scream refusing to let the other hear his pain, Para was beginning to lick away the red marrow. Para, as Papyrus licked his teeth lewdly making the smaller skeleton flinch away.

‘If Error never came – you might be with Papyrus right now…poor little Sans, first wet dream about your big brother; how obscene – you convinced yourself what you desired was wrong, never mind the fact that Papyrus shared those feelings’ Para smirked, ‘I mean – you are used goods, you should feel lucky that your brother can stand to even look at you  - let alone still dream of your bod –‘ Para was cut off, head forced to the side – leaving the parasite staring at one of the many pulsing walls

Sans slapped him, Para shifting back to his first form, slightly stunned – raising a hand to the scratch on his cheek, revealing more of the rotting marrow inside. Para face twitched to a sharpened smile – as he pulled the other off his lap; holding the other by his neck, taunting.

‘Oh please, bite me, hit me – such a lovely, obedient, little bearer, so good to the heart growing inside! Fill up my heart with hate! More, more, more!’ Para chanted - his own face flushed in delight -wrapping the other tightly in strings, Sans struggled more in the binds – unable to stop the tears flowing from his sockets.

Sans was pulled close to Para, Para licking the others tears away like it was something delicious and sweet – Para held the others face still with his sharp claws.

‘Got to keep that heart strong and healthy – your friends will be awhile yet now…’ Para dug his claws in the others face,streaks of marrow mixing with tears, ‘C’mon…feed me your hate. _ **I'm famished...'**_

* * *

A/N

Sorry about the later update than normal, had a busy weekend :) drop a comment or kudos if you liked - thanks for all of them so far too, you are all awesome!

 

__


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the late update :) worked nonstop last week.

* * *

 

CoreFrisk rushed to the outside – Error went to follow the other, only to have the door slide shut; turning his attention to what was happening on the screens in the room he was to be prisoner in.

Error clenched his fist at the sight – anger and filling him to the brim, the faint shimmer of blue strings flickered in and out of existence. On all the screens, all the timelines did not show where his Sans was – that left the only place for him to be, the Void.

CoreFrisk didn’t understand what they were looking at for a moment, the panic  travelled quickly though the hub of the timeline – the monsters around them were staring horrified at the crumpled form of Gaster on the ground.

‘Gaster!’ Core cried out, rushing towards the injured skeleton – the elder skeleton clutched a hand with a few missing fingers.

Gaster looked warily at the monochrome child – in agony.

‘Parasite knows – he knows that Error is here!’

‘How…?’ Core huffed; the fear seemed to build up in the crowd. Basically protecting the monster that that destroyed their timeline from another, who wanted to get his claws on the  glitch – it was taking its toll on them.

‘The bonding didn’t fail…not entirely – with the regaining of Error’s magic and Para’s connection to his own magic is acting like a beacon, with Para’s very being so entwined with Sans and Error; it would feel the pull of his stolen magic trying to return to their owners.’

Core stared at the others maimed hand – Gaster staggered to stand, wincing every so often in pain.

‘He needed some extra bone matter… but he has some of Inks magic  too’ Gaster said lowly, holding his hand – wincing in pain, ‘We have to get everyone to the lab before –‘ Gaster wasn’t given the chance to finish his warning, as the crackling of raw magic filled the air.

A crackling of void and the smell of ozone filled the air as the sky split open in crimson tendrils – causing more panic fill the air as some monsters stood their ground and readied their magic while others fled to the safer building of the lab in the omega timeline.

A viny, pulsing mass crawled out of the wound in the sky – forcing an opening in this former safe haven; keeping the gaping and seeping cut open. This timelines sky seemed to take on a bloody colour, swirling in the mass of snow clouds that hung in the tunnels of the underground.

A low whistle was heard though the panic stricken monsters – bright neon blur of colours walked to the very front of the frozen monsters.

‘Dawg, that looks nasty…’ Fresh drawled out – arms crossed over his multi-coloured chest, his Yo-lo glasses glinting in the foreboding red glow.

A few other monsters rushed to help the ailing older skeleton – to treat his wounds before any more marrow or magic lost, Gaster’s hand looked as though it was cut though with something serrated or perhaps…teeth.

‘I can’t believe I’m saying this – I’m actually happy to see you’re still in one piece.’ Gaster pain filled smile was directed at Fresh. Fresh frowned at that, ‘Well, I’m glad you aren’t dead either, old man.’

‘What are you doing here ?’ CoreFrisk scowled at the other – too much was going on to deal with another problem.

‘Heard you’ll scared of some big bad parasite that’s not me…’ Fresh grinned, ‘I was curious to see what ya brahs are running to the high hills for…’

* * *

 

‘Whoa, the readings from the timelines are off the charts!’ Undyne exclaimed, paling at what the fast moving text was spewing out on her screen.

‘What’s going on?’ Papyrus muttered looking at all the fast moving information.

‘It’s like Para is pulling each of the timelines together – creating a way or a tunnel, forcing entrances in all the timelines, weaving them together.’ Undyne muttered, wobbling a little where she sat – her magic was erratic and panicked from her loss of control, her girlfriend steadying her – Papyrus said gently to the worried sea creature,

‘Why don’t you guys take a break – I’ll let you know if anything changes.’ Papyrus offered a reprise to the others. Alphys thanked him with a silent nod, dragging her woozy girlfriend from the flashing graphs – both exited as Ink came into the light; he still looked ill but not as bad as before.

Ink hobbled to the door frame- the two girls gave him a wary glance but continued to the vending machine, the glow from the screen shown vivid and striking in the darkened room – expression unreadable, watching as all the timelines became twisted and corrupted; a dark combination of his and Error magic that still powered the parasitic being in the very heart of the void.

After a while, Ink spoke out again.

‘You want to confront Para? You want your revenge on Error – this is your chance, the timelines are  going to be respun by a being who devours hate and despair; and you still want to hand over Error?’ Ink questioned the taller skeleton – perhaps Para’s corruption had started the moment Error’s interest in Sans was born…all in all, Ink knew no matter what they did; someone was going to have an unhappy end.

‘…Yes, but not how you think.’ Papyrus said softly, ‘I have thought about the consequences…’

‘Eh?’ Ink tilted his head at the other.

‘What if we trick Para – have Error as bait…if we work together, perhaps we could defeat him?’ Papyrus suggested to the other, Ink frowned.

‘You’re suggesting we play cat and mouse with a being who now has the ability to spin and rearrange timelines to his desired outcome?’ Ink repeated back to the elder skeleton, just making sure the other had realised how the odds were stacked against them.

‘What else can we do but fight?’ Papyrus added.

‘…’ Ink frowned, but he knew the other had a point – what else could they do.

‘He is going to go after the omega timeline – as soon as he has his heart, he will rip that timeline apart.’ Papyrus continued.

‘What will you have me do?’ Ink asked the other quietly.

‘I want you to believe me, that I am not making a clouded judgement …’ Papyrus pleaded with the other, wanting the others help and understanding.

Inks eyes flashed, crossing his arms tightly on his chest – new cracks were visible where his bones were on display. He stared into Papyrus’s eyes, eyes dark and dimly lit in the strange electronic blue light – the intense look lasted for longer than comfortable for anyone but in the end Ink sighed and nodded,

‘Very well… If Para is connecting all the weaknesses of the timelines – the place where it is the closest to the void we should be able to traverse though to get to the omega timeline.’ Ink added, walking to the computer and clacking in rows of new code to bring up a diagram of a tunnel with many passages branching out.

‘Should?’ Papyrus asked, mouth twitching.

‘I honestly don’t know if you’ll survive in the void… but if we move quickly - maybe.’ Ink replied honestly – looking towards the ever shifting levels of magic shifting high to low in each timeline.

‘What will happen exactly if we cannot travel though…?’ Papyrus asked, how safe would this mission be?

‘Well, when the void was a vacuum of space with no rips, Sans was surviving by the grace of Errors will and magic – a normal monster with average magic…could be ripped apart and split across the timelines in endless agony.’

‘Lovely…’ Papyrus huffed.

‘Also we have Para to worry about – while he wants you to retrieve Error, I doubt we will give us easy passage.’ Ink frowned, Papyrus followed suit on that expression.

‘He thrives off suffering, after all.’

* * *

 

Sans snapped awake, new bruises on his neck and sternum – his body couldn’t take it anymore, why did Para have to wear his brother’s face… the very red and bloody skeleton seemed idly stringing up a red webbed sack, in one other hand was some broken fingers that Para had ripped them off a screaming monster deeper in the void. Sans didn't care enough to ask what the other was making them for.

 Sans tried to pull up from the red, marrow, splattered ground- freezing as he felt something strangely soft and organic under his hand, he lifted up the hand his soul skipped a beat at the sight of the stained red yellow petals of a lone buttercup, crushed and forgotten.

Sans warily took a quick glance to the other busily working – Sans quickly pushed the flower in his pocket, just as the red net was finished ; Para turned quickly to his prisoner. The red strings swayed lazily – the parasite muttered lowly,

‘How can you still look like that?’ Para questioned the other, stilling his movements.

‘Like what?’ Sans pulled himself up on his knees.

‘Determined…’ Para waved his hand, vaguely.

‘I just can.’ Sans scowled.

‘You have had many horrid things done to you.’ Para reminded the smaller skeleton.

‘I am done being afraid of Error and you…’ Sans snapped back.

‘Afraid? You are hardly done being afraid…’ Para snarled out at the other, Sans was lost in his thoughts on how to get away from the other - Para was busy opening up the void to each timeline, as soon as his heart was ready; he was going to spread his red tendrils into every timeline to start feeding on the negative energy. Sans had an idea…he began to splutter and cough.

Para’s strings recoiled from the sound, disgusted and confused.

‘What are you doing…?’

‘Sorry, I haven’t had a drink at all today…’Sans bowed his head away from the other, coughing into his hand.

‘And I should care?’ Para said childishly, crossing his arms across his chest.

‘Please…I swear I will not bother you again, and your heart does make me feel quite ill.’ That last part was the truth, the little parasites heart seemed content on leeching off his magic more often than not – and he knew Para had a way to get food to the anti-void,  it was a reasonable and understandable request.

Para frowned at the other, his strings twitching like a tail of an agitated cat – Sans kept on staring at the other, trying to stop flinching under the others cold glare.

‘Very well.’ Para huffed, like it was a bother to make sure the bearer of his heart didn’t die from magic loss. Sans tried not to react to the others conceding to his request – being startled though when he was strung up.

‘I won’t be long.’ Para muttered – leaving the other tired up, turning into a nest of squirming, red vines; the air opening up and the thing flew in the new gaping wound to another part of the void.

Sans was still for a moment, till he was certain he was alone – he began to struggle only to hear a certain rustling sound above, little claws tearing at the void ceiling ; Sans had to bite back a scream when a large, insect like creature, with bony armour. It clicked noisily at Sans – Sans stared a little wide eyed at the beast.

‘Hello there…’ Sans said unsure.

The insect clicked at him, turning his attention to the red magic binding the smaller skeleton – it began to pull and tug at the red binds, its jagged mandibles tearing and devouring the red vines. Sans stared stunned for a moment, but then grinning ecstatically.

‘Good buggy…’ Sans cooed, and the surprisingly helpful creature chirped back at him.

* * *

 

‘Why do you have an empty glass enclosure here?’ Fresh tapped the empty box, Core huffed – watching as another monster binds the scientists’ hand,

‘It is not empty.’

‘It is now.’ Fresh unhelpfully added, the metal bottom of the box had a hole chewed out.

‘Oh damn…it took forever to catch that one’ Gaster sighed, wincing when the bandage was tightened.

* * *

 

 A/N

Thanks for the continued support on this story, thanks for all the comments and kudos's

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Sans dropped to the pulsing red floor, the little timeline parasite looked ready to collapse as it’s body had grown as it gorged on the raw magic.

Sans stared at the strange insect like creature, it’s hardened armour protecting it’s writhing red flesh – it looked close to what Para used as strings really. Sans stared a little mistrusting at the creature then, looking at him expectantly if hungry for more – Sans stepped over the creature, it chirped and skittered after him; it’s many legs moving quickly to keep up to the smaller skeleton. Moving similarly to a centipede – it matched the quickened pace of its larger companion, it seemed to really love the red magic that Para bound him in. And Sans couldn’t bring himself to kick the little creature away after it freed him…and it didn’t help it reminded him of the annoying white dog that stole his special attacks.

‘Heh, you’re a regular garbage guts aren’t you?’ Sans huffed, trying to figure out the maze of passages the void had become – the layers seemed to be slowly collapse on its self, shifting into branching passages that looked so similarly to the next one.

Sans would get lost so easily, he needed to think about which way to take – the smaller creature seemed to claw at the ground at the right entrance. It was almost like the other wanted Sans to follow it – Sans frowned, but before he could think any more on this; a loud screech sounded out behind him. Animistic and full of rage, Sans winced at the painfully ringing in his scull because of it - Buggy swayed and cowered immediately. 

This caused the creature to quickly rip open the void and slip inside out of fright – leaving Sans to run past it in panic, he kept going straight; looking behind him only to run straight into what felt like a hanging punching bag. Though punching bags were not usually so…squishy or bloody looking.

Sans was on the ground and tried to move backwards only to have his head grasped harshly, forcing his eyes to meet the very unimpressed expression of Para. Para turned his cold attention away from his prisoner and pressed a hand against the twitching sack, stilling it as it swayed  – a blackened clawed hand pressed back against the red webbing.

‘The fruit of Ink’s magic.’ Para hummed, ‘Incredible, isn’t it? How easy it is to create something from something as feeble as that little paint splatter …imagine the powerful, gorgeous beauty that will emerge from the marrow of someone as powerful as that handsy, wife beater…   .’ Para stroked the red pulsing flesh like strings, staring at it in the closest expression of fondness that usually crossed the deadpan or rage filled expression the other walked around with.

‘What…?’ Sans spluttered out horrified, horrid realisation dawning on him – though not sure who the other was referring to in that side comment, ‘You…created something from Ink’s magic, but why, what can you achieve by that.’

Para grinned at the other, which placed Sans on edge – he was certain that the other would punish him for escaping.

‘Did you enjoy your little adventure?’ Para asked, ignoring the others frozen horrified expression -securing the other with his strings once again – dragging him out of the dark room with the twitching sack, Sans couldn’t help but stare at it as he was dragged back.

‘Come – drink your tea, or I shall force you. ‘ Para lowly snarled as he pulled  the other back – Sans was able to shift to pull out the flower without the other seeing and discreetly pluck the petals; leaving a trail. Sans could see the small buggy crawling  out of its hiding hole as Para and Sans turned a corner – tilting it's head at Sans being dragged.

Sans was forced to sit down on the ground where he once was kept – tea was in a steaming pot, though in the amber liquid in a stained teacup…was something swimming in it. Para didn’t pour a cup for his self – though continuing to grin unnervingly at the blue eyed skeleton, Sans stared at the cup then back to the parasite who said gently, almost sweetly –

‘Drink it.’ Para smiled.

‘And if I don’t…?’ Sans questioned.

‘Then you’ll experience your soul being ripped apart in vivid agony, I’m going to be extracting my heart tonight – and I do not wish to be distracted by your screams and cries, pleading for me to stop, I work better in a quiet .’ Parra said, smiling sweetly – a smile that once upon a time Sans had reflect back in a mirror.

Sans picked up the cup, and drunk it with closed eyes – everything becoming hazy quickly after, dropping the cup from his numbing fingers.

‘Good choice.’ Para cooed, wrapping the other securely as the other fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

 

‘Okay – we need a plan of action…but first…Why are you here Fresh!’ Core snapped at the colourful corrupter.

‘What? Did you think I wasn’t going to investigate when the timelines were going hell in a teacup – especially if it wasn’t a calamity I caused.’ Fresh said, pointing to his chest and pulling an innocent face – like he couldn’t do any wrong.

‘Typical.’ Gaster huffed out.

‘The Omega timeline is supposed to be a safe haven…’ Core said stressed, frustrated at all that was happening.

‘Yeah, well – looks like someone went all ‘here’s jonny’ with a metaphorical axe though this metaphorical timelines door.’ Fresh laughed, pointing at the mess of diagrams, ‘And in every other timelines too.’

Core frowned at the others antics – very wary of the other and what the other was brewing in his multi-coloured mind, Fresh grinned at the monochrome child –

‘Hey, I just realised if this Para fella has his way, those who have the top dog seats will be shoved off…in with the plebs so to speak.’ Fresh grinned widely.

‘I do not care about my level of power!’ Core snapped at the other, for the other to accuse them of desiring the standing in the timelines that they grained…was utterly baseless and inflammation of their character.

Gaster looked just as affronted to what the other suggested too – Fresh including him in that comment.

Fresh snorted at that,

‘Bruh, whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night.’

‘If you are not going to assist – please leave!’ Core snapped out again, where the other could go – they didn’t care really.

‘I mean -Error is on the top of Para’s list, the old man is injured, Ink is MIA, and you…’ Fresh pointed at the child, ‘Are powerless to stop me…’ Fresh smirked darkly, taking a step forward to the monochrome child – grinning even wider when Core stepped back.

Core clenched their small fists and puffed out their chest- Fresh matched the others intense look; only to burst out laughing.

‘Oh, the look on your face…I could eat that up for breakfast, like fruit loops and OJ!’ Fresh cooed.

‘You worthless piece of –‘ Core began to snarl out only to have the cracking of space and time fill the timeline – another crack shaking the building of the lab in omega timeline, all the other monsters needing to vacate to the lower labs…and they needed to grab Error.

Just the mere thought at putting Error in the same area as a lot of monsters he wronged…Core felt a little faint at the thought. Fresh grinned, opening a cupboard under the empty enclosure – pulling out a dust pan and brush with a sick grin. At the furious glares from Gaster and Core – Fresh shrugged,

‘What? It just seems suiting in this situation.’

‘Let’s get Error to the underground lab.’ Gaster huffed, ignoring how the other morbidly swept at the air – humming a tune that a maid would hum when dusting every single speck of dust of their lord and masters mantelpiece.

Gaster practically shoved the door open with his shoulder, his hand unable to push it open only to have blue strings shoot towards him – causing the injured doctor to jump out of the way from the flailing blue strings.

‘Well, it seems he has his magic back.’ Core scowled, while Fresh clapped the dustpan and brush together obnoxiously at the magic attack – Error was looking furiously at them, grin twisting in agitation.

‘Tch, are you going to hand me over then? That all talk of keeping me here for the best for all the pathetic  timelines  - did you think it was going to be that easy?’ Error snapped, his stance oozing in suspicion.

‘ We were going to move you – this timeline is becoming unstable, the Waterfall in the omega timeline has fallen into the void.’ Core snapped back, jumping back at the swipe of blue strings.

‘Para’s continued interference has caused multiple tears – the void space is pulling everything in.’ Gaster explained irate.

‘Yeah, I could see that!’ Error gestured to the one video feed – static and camera seemed to be knocked by the earthquakes that continued to shake the ground, what was the main hub of Waterfall in the omega timeline was now a deep cavern that continued to crumble and erode with the water pouring into nothingness.

Core looked horrified at the destruction – Error looked satisfied though annoyed it wasn’t him causing the chaos. Fresh was ignored pretty much – tilting his head at video feed in the ruins, the tear was pulsing like something was trying to push out.

Gaster, Core and Error continued to bicker – Error not trusting the others promise of throwing him to the wolves. Fresh saw how the static began to buzz, the video feed being damaged or corrupted – but the multi-coloured skeleton saw two skeletal figures be flung out harshly, orange hoodie and ink stained scarf flashed briefly before the video feed completely cut out.

None of the others noticed, and it really isn’t Fresh’s way to point out something like that to them – he liked letting them figuring it out themselves. He was here to watch them all fall to pieces...

* * *

 

‘Are your limbs still attached?’ Ink groaned out, dry heaving – still feeling the drain of his magic. The strange, almost seizure inducing flinging of their matter though the void that was getting more holes than Swiss cheese was almost too much for the paint splattered skeleton, he could only imagine what it was like for Papyrus.

‘Would if stop the pain if they weren’t?’ Papyrus groaned, curling into a ball on the ground – his marrow felt like it was on fire; so the void knew that he shouldn’t have been there but like a weak immunity, it could do very little to stop any intruders now.

‘Probably not.’ Ink shakily stood up, moving to untie the rope tied around his waist connected to Papyrus which trailed though the void entrance; being held and monitored by Undyne and Alphys – Papyrus groaned but quickly followed the others example by undoing the rope and giving it a couple of tugs. Hopefully that would be enough to let the others know they weren’t ripped apart in the forced entry.

Papyrus turned to Ink, feeling his jaw drop at what he saw – strange organic looking structures were pulsing and leeching on the walls, the buttercups seemed to be dying and regrowing in a continuous loop. Papyrus out of curiosity picked up a stone, and throwing it – only to stare at his hand, then back to the ground where the rock was from. It was sitting innocently enough, as though it was never moved.

‘The omega timeline is ripping itself apart…’ Ink said horrified, ‘With Error – he just would’ve destroyed it…Para is eroding the very fabric of this timeline, slowly.’

‘Well, we gotta move quickly then.’ Papyrus muttered, moving though the similar setting of the ruins though for more damaged and odd time loops repeating corrupted settings – going a vivid green and even twitching. Papyrus tried to ignore it, and tried to ignore the burning of Inks gaze at the back of his head. 

* * *

 

A/N

Thank-you for the continued support :)  I’m really looking forward to finishing this part. Please leave a kudos and comment if you like it.


	20. Chapter 20

 

* * *

‘So this is what happens when anti void leaks into timelines?’ Papyrus stared at the frozen denizens of the Omega timeline – caught, frozen in time and space in a moment of panic and fleeing; those unable to reach somewhere protected by perhaps the first shock-wave of reality crashing, time collapsing and the walls between timelines becoming horribly thin.

‘It seems so…’ Ink answered stiffly, red strings seemed to climb from the ground and around the former monsters of this timeline – most of the buildings were in ruin and seemed to flicker to different appearances, as though someone was playing with the very coding of this place by whim.

‘But we’re not affected…’ Papyrus stated obviously.

‘Yet – though reality becoming so strange and undone, I’m not sure how long we will be safe in this place.’ Ink said absentmindedly, staring at the destruction that was the lab of the Omega timeline – the dark building was collapsing on its self; sinking to its basement levels. The former entrance was crumbling away, unsafe to enter without rubble falling on them.

‘Oh stars…’ Ink let out a horrified whisper – running forward to the creaking building, Papyrus followed behind slowly. Ink swatted at the squirming red strings waving and trying to snare the painter in its curious, seeking tendrils.

Papyrus stared at the others back, taking in the cracking landmarks and the bruised bones of Ink – still struggling to heal.

‘We’ll have to find a way to get into the lower levels, a safe way.’ Ink huffed moving to displace the rocks, reaching a bone white hand to clasp at the broken bricks. But suddenly having a thick strand of red flash out of the dark cracks of the broken stones. The red magic latched steadfast on his wrist, making Ink let out a panicked shout – the painter desperately tried to summon his magic but immediately feeling drained.

‘Papyrus!’ Ink turned desperately to his companion for help– only to be meeting with emptiness. Papyrus was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

‘Well that was unexpected – Papyrus is just full of surprises…but I suppose you would know that already.’ Para grinned, the immobile figure of his host was deathly still in his caressing tendrils and unable to respond to the red skeletons’ wise cracks – the pain that wracked the others body during the process was probably quite intense (Para loved the way the others skull and bones twitched each time he snapped a rib). In Sans’s induced sleep, Para had taken his time to crack the ribs open – as punishment for trying to escape; finally remove his own soul, as a means to stabilise this body once and for all.

In his clawed hand was floating the dimming inverted soul of his host – damaged and weakly fluttering in Para’s hand as Para dug a claw at the prominent bump, pulling away quite easily from the larger soul. Para had a moment of pause, the soul was small, cracks and holes lining the ectoplasmic skin and looking sickly compared to the others soul – it seemed that Sans never stopped fighting the heart and its influence.

Must these monsters always be this difficult?

 Para still returned the others soul into the others chest cavity, and keeping a tight grip on his own soul. Para could have just let the other bled out but without the lingering cancer of his soul, but instead allowed the other to begin to slowly heal and restart his magic output.  Para wrapped the other in almost the last of his magic, wrapping the uneven and pulsing soul carefully in a cocoon of red strings, resembling a twitching spider egg sack. Para groaned, steadying himself as his current form unravelled – with most of his magic wasted he was shifting into a more sustainable form.  

Given the more monster looking form with the assistance of Errors and Sans’s magic – and turning back to a lesser form irritated him to no end. Dragging claws against the ground, examining the sharpness and flicking a needle like tail with swiftness that Para could say he missed.

The way his body was at this moment, without Errors magic assisting him – the worst case solution would be his magic craving parasite body would devour his new soul, or, the best scenario would be his body would reject it. Para continued to string up Sans, trying to steadily secure the unconscious form of Sans.

Yes, Para knew the cruel irony of needing someone you hate so much – the doctor kept rubbing it in, with his annoying hand movements. Dr Gaster was a unique bundle of magic, the dust of his wife forever melded with his soul had allowed some…interesting growth from the finger he stole.

Both extra hosts he started growing from stolen magic as a back up,  they just needed a part of soul he had – but that was for later.

He had guests coming to visit soon after all – what a fitting ending, rescuing the sleeping princess from the claws of a beast.

* * *

 

Papyrus barely found steady footing in his shortcut, stumbling where the floor was crumbling revealing the red spindly veins and cables twitched – it was incredibly dangerous on what he had done, there was a chance the ground or the roof might have been caved in completely and he would have plummeted to a messy pile of dust, but it seemed the secret labs roof had sustained and supported the unstable stone. Papyrus stared up at the ceiling, where he abandoned the painter above – while injured, Ink could hold his own against the shifting realities so Papyrus tried not to worry about the other.

It didn’t stop the guilt eat and bubble at his soul at leaving Ink- but Papyrus couldn’t linger, steeling his soul he wondered down into the depths of the lab. Hoping that he will find what he was searching for – Papyrus knew this was a foolish errand, he knew if Para had more pawns then just Alphys in play; heck – he might be infected for all he knew…but the ghastly thought remained of his low burning rage and anger was all him.

Papyrus walked down further, the whole building was dark and only the red flashing of emergency lights filled the room, unable to see properly in the constant flashes Papyrus went to turn his head away from them – shielding his sockets only to have Sans’s face stare at him coldly.

Papyrus stumbled backwards in shock, his heal catching on the edge of a broken edge of floor – spinning backwards wildly only to steady himself just barely. Leaving Papyrus to stare at the drop below, soul racing – flicking his sockets to the Sans that popped out of the shadows. It was gone, it wasn’t real.

‘Really Para, jump scares?’ Papyrus scoffed, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. He regained his footing – not sure if Para could hear him but the strange insect like rustling in the vents was the push he needed to keep on moving quickly in the maze like structure of the lab.

The next spectre was as startling as the last; it seemed Para was trying to force him to follow the hallucinations - when he tried to veer off in a different direction only to find the way stringed up or blocked hallway but he couldn’t help the urge to run the other way when he saw the spectre crawling on the wall like a large spider or the worst one was the disembodied torso of another copy of Sans gleefully ripping open the ribs of the one on the floor and coating his dust formed fingers in more dust.

Papyrus stepped carefully around them, it seemed close up they were formed from monster dust – they didn’t seem to bother that much with him, one of them was busy being eaten and the other was busy eating.

‘I don’t appreciate being fucked with Para…’ Papyrus said lowly to the emptiness around him, freezing at the sight of two other Sans lounging on an undamaged bench of the lab, neither clothed but one of them was tied to the bench with crimson strings– the other above was straddled the bound and gagged figure, rocking into the other in an overly sexual manner.

Papyrus felt sick at the sight of that, the nagging feeling in his soul returned – the arousal he felt made him wish the other just killed him earlier.

‘I’m certain that Sans didn’t appreciate being fucked with either…’ The straddling spectre of sans drawled out. The one below whined in pain the strings were tightening, cracking the bones like a fine porcelain teacup – cracks appearing and crumbling away back into the dust it was formed with.

‘But you didn’t give me a choice now, did you…?’ the spectre pouted, letting out a low moan as the other arched up in pain below him, the spectre pressed the other down gently like a lover would.

‘But as soon you get Error…you don’t have to be worried about that anymore – with his mind empty of this timeline, you can meld his mind and souls to your every whim.’

‘I don’t want that!’ Papyrus snapped out at the other, ‘I never wanted that!’

‘But he might grow to like being destroyed every timeline… I know I would enjoy that.’ the spectre said lowly, the poor eroding figure under him was still twitching in pain or pleasure. Papyrus couldn’t tell emotions on the bound one now – but the sound of the door being forced open, the force actually making the smirking figure as well as the bound figure blown away like layers of thick dust by a gust of wind.

Behind the door was Dr Gaster, the grey child that Papyrus had only met briefly in one of the timelines, a brightly coloured version of Sans wearing yolo glasses and behind them was Error.

‘Papyrus?’ Gaster said confused at seeing his son.

‘What’s up dawg, you look like something spooked you good…’ The colourful sans laughed – ignoring the rising tension from the orange hoodie skeleton, Gaster held his undamaged hand out to Papyrus; trying to calm the other done. The monochrome child furrowed their brow looking between Papyrus and Gaster.

Papyrus didn’t pay any heed to anyone else in front of him – but the dark coloured skeleton with blue dripping from his sockets was the only thing he could see at this moment. And the only feeling he felt was pure, burning rage.

* * *

 

Papyrus was certain he attacked first – unable to really think it though enough to summon his magic, he landed a sharp right hook to the surprised glitches face. The crack of skull against his own cracked knuckles soon followed by Error falling to the ground with a hopefully broken jaw – the colourful Sans couldn’t stop the laughter spilling from his mouth at the sight of Error being knocked to the ground, Gaster did not make to make a move to stop Papyrus however but when Papyrus went to kick in the others ribs did Papyrus find his body pulled back roughly by the struggling Ink.

‘THAT WON’T HELP!’ Ink snapped out, trying desperately to stop the others struggling – Error pulled himself up shakily, holding his damaged jaw; not stupid enough to fight back at the highly irate skeleton. The monochrome child stared wide eyed at Papyrus, Core had seen genocide Papyrus…that was nothing to the raw magic rolling from the taller skeleton – grief fuelled Papyrus at the loss of his brother in those timelines, this was just rage.

‘Ink?’ Papyrus snapped out of his rage filled daze- marrow coated his stinging hand, evidence of him almost beating Error to death.

‘Surprised?’ Ink said irately, throwing the taller skeleton on the ground roughly – glaring down at the taller skeleton as the taller skeleton regained his senses on the ground

‘How did you…’ Papyrus began, but snapped his gapping mouth quickly shut at the pure rage on the others face.

‘Find you?’ Ink answered quickly back, still annoyed looking to the injured glitch; making certain the other didn’t do anything stupid. Error was glaring hotly at Papyrus, wiping the dripping marrow from his mouth.

‘I had…some unusual help – in fact it was tracking you from the vents.’  Ink explained.

Right on que, the skittering in the vents returned – a weird insect like creature tumbled out in a cloud of dust; landing on its armoured back with its thin, spindly legs flailing wildly.

‘He has a taste for all the red magic around.’ Ink huffed, stepping over Papyrus, ‘If only certain monsters were that easy to count on…’ Ink said, pointedly not looking at Papyrus. The colourful Sans hollered - calling out, ‘Bring out the dishes, because you just got served!’

‘Fresh, this really isn’t the time.’ Core snapped out – Fresh parroted back like a child but didn’t add any more to this conversation.

‘Why are you two here?’ Gaster asked them.

‘All due respect Gaster, this was going to happen eventually – we would’ve been pulled into the void eventually if Papyrus stayed in his timeline.’ Ink said. Gaster nodded conceding to that.

‘We have to keep moving, the corruption has not made it to new home in this timeline yet.’ Core reminded them all.

‘Has anyone else dropped in here?’ Ink asked quietly.

‘Undertale, Underfell and Swapfell have gone completely offline…’ Gaster explained sombrely, ‘We haven’t come across any of the others yet.’

‘What about the other monsters in this timeline?’ Papyrus asked, pulling himself up from the ground.

‘…’ It was Core’s time to look sombre.

‘They were all crushed into dust!’ Fresh sang, gesturing all around him, ‘What do you think we have been breathing in the past couple of hours?’

‘What?!’ Ink snapped out.

‘How does it feel, to save a rapist over poor innocent monsters? When you were getting Error the floor above them collapsed.’ Fresh said cruelly, grinning at the widening horror.

Core began to tear up only to freeze and turn their eyes to Fresh,

‘That is oddly specific…’ Core said suspiciously.

‘What?’ Fresh snorted, arching a brow.

‘What you said, how would you know that before Core and Gaster.’ Ink demanded, catching on quickly.

‘And we most certainly did not tell you what Error was guilty of…’ Gaster said lowly and dangerously.

‘C’mon guys, the dust are making you all loopy – ask Papyrus, this stuff is making him see…’ Fresh paused, realising his mistake a little too late. The insect like creature behind Ink, began to hiss at the colourful skeleton – running at him, only to be kicked sharply into part of the concrete wall still standing.

 The poor things armour cracked and the red string body unravelled – Ink stared in horror at the brutality, going to attack Fresh but finding himself strung up again too quickly. Papyrus tried to summon his magic to cut the other down only to find his body being pinned roughly by a smirking spectre of his brother, Papyrus finding himself bound in a manner similar to the pained figure from before.

Gaster went to defend Core but was thrown harshly to the hallway, sealing them away with fleshy red strings.

‘Oops… My mouth always runs away from me at the most inconvenient times’ Fresh muttered, dead expression on his face as he stared at them breaking out in a wide grin, ‘Interesting fact, did you know parasites can have parasites?’  Fresh grinned wider, looking close to being in pain, ‘I didn’t know that, Fresh didn’t know that…he was too cocky and sure of himself – but I have to say he was hella fun to pretend to be.’

* * *

 

Papyrus struggled roughly, dust shouldn’t be able to hold him down – Papyrus had to still himself because every time he struggled the spectre moaned. In the background Error was trying to fight back, but with the crimson strings pulling at his damaged jaw – he crumbled to the ground, allowing the strings to completely surround him.

‘Let’s take this somewhere a little cosier, shall we?’ Fresh said sharply, twitching his head every so often.

‘Count to three and hold your breath.’ The spectre Sans said gently, like a lover in bed – that was the last he thing he heard before everything went black and he began to struggle to breath.

* * *

 

It didn’t last long, but it didn’t stop papyrus to pant desperately for air – coming to the startling realisation that he was back in the void, next to him was the struggling Error. Fresh had collapsed in a dead faint upon entry – Para had lost his control over him or saw no need to continue to waste energy on him anymore.

Papyrus looked to the void and then back to the Glitch – his movement was unrestricted by strings and there was the large insect like creature watching him intently.

‘Para…?’ Papyrus quickly summoned a bone.

‘Take a good long look. You are going to be one of the few that shall remember me like this.’ Clicked Para, continuing idly, ‘Sans is a remarkable monster, would it surprise you that while he was my host and Error’s magic built my body he was not my main food source?’

‘Why would I care?’ Papyrus snarled out, Para smirked – mandibles clacking noisily in laughter.

‘I thought it would be fitting to thank them for the meal…thankyou Papyrus, thank you for the delicious meal.’ Para taunted, dodging quickly from the barrage of bones that the skeleton summoned. The bounced off Para’s exoskeleton like it was nothing.

‘Fuck you…’ Papyrus readied his Gaster blaster, magic crackling and popping around him.

‘Maybe after I stabilize my physical form first… mating like this, I might have to bite off your head.’ Para growled out, claws twitching irately, ‘You are my favourite Papyrus after all…’

Papyrus moved over Error raising a sharpened bone snapping out,

‘What if I kill Error, you’ll be stuck like this then.’ Papyrus said harshly, ignoring the increased struggling of the glitch

‘That’s quite spiteful of you…’ Parra hummed, ‘but if you do that, you’ll be stuck in a dissolving timeline and Sans will be dead…giving Error to me and I’ll make everything perfect.’

‘What does that even mean?!’ Papyrus demanded from the other, that wording was grating against him the wrong way.

‘…it’ll be perfect.’ Para continued, stalking closer.

‘What would you do with him?’ Papyrus questioned lowly.

‘Do you even care?’ Para droned back. 

The crimson parasite was right; he could care less what happened to the other.

‘Just take him then!’ Papyrus offered; if he got the other close enough perhaps he could try and knock the other out or something.

‘No, give him to me…I’m a stickler for deals, you know.’ Parra laughed, not moving closer as if sensing the animosity radiating from the other.

Papyrus stilled at that, his words would stop the other from taking the other? Awaiting permission, no, awaiting the moment to shift over the blame.

‘… As in our deal; you’ll fix everything if I give you Error…’ Papyrus said softly, clenching the handle of his bone.

‘Of course, I keep my word.’ Para haughtily said.

‘…You can have him.’ Papyrus mumbled out, but it was heard none the less.

‘Good choice, Papyrus – I’m certain you will enjoy the new timeline…I know I will.’

Papyrus felt like he was drowning in nothingness again – followed by laughter, horrible, grating laughter. The last dull thought in his mind that lingered in the darkness was the question;

What has he done?

* * *

 

_Epilogue_

_Papyrus jolted awake – looking wildly around, his room was what surrounded him. Taunting him at its normality, panting in fright he went to pull himself out bed but making the figure next to him stir as well. Papyrus looked slowly at the guest in his bed – soul stopping at the sight and trying desperately to fight the urge to be sick._

_‘Good morning Papy.’ Sans huffed, wrapping his arms around the others bare pelvis._

_‘Para, this isn’t funny…’ Papyrus began, but was thrown back by the genuine confusion on Sans face._

_‘Para? Who’s Para?’ Sans huffed pouting, ‘I thought you said you were done with everyone else.’ Sans held the other tighter, a metal band on the others finger was cold against his bones. Papyrus stared down at the tightly clasped hand; he was going to be sick._

_‘Well, since you have me you don’t have to worry about anyone else…I’ll be yours forever, Isn’t that what you wanted when you proposed to me?’ Sans laughed, snuggling against the other – Papyrus allowed the other to pull him back down on the bed._

_‘Why would I propose to my brother?’ Papyrus finally found his voice, Sans blinking at that odd question._

_‘Brother? You don’t have a brother. You told me you were an only child.’ Sans hummed, pressing a skeleton kiss against the shell-shocked skeleton next to him, ‘It’s a Saturday, let us sleep in…you’ll feel better later, my love.’ This new Sans promised gently but while he was able to go back to sleep, sleep eluded Papyrus._

_His timeline has become a waking nightmare. A nightmare of his own creation._

* * *

 

_Para stared at the immobile Error, strung up and unconscious – from his soul, the blue strands of magic was being wound and weaved into gleaming red strings. Being wound and weaved by Para and his two new companions – building the past, the present and future of every monster was hard work for only just one._

_Para has tethered each timeline he has recreated and with Insidious, the weaver of the present and Remnant with her sharp shears ready to render the monsters thread of life apart. A part of Para, a part of Sans and a part of Error was their soul – their magic stolen or gained from somewhere else._

_‘What do you think Papyrus will do, brother?’ Insidious smirked, black smoky cloak obscured his face – spinning the thread that Para created. Remnant pulled the threads long, and began to cut when it was at proper length – she had many hands and arms, teeth ground into a sharp point and a pair of hands constantly covering her sockets._

_‘He’ll either accept this fate, or try and change it.’ Para huffed._

_‘Papyrus is a fool; he will try and change his path.’ Remnant snarled out, cutting thread harshly._

_‘But he is such a cute fool…’ Insidious sighed._

_‘We’ll keep an eye on him…’_

_‘Yes, yes – we will keep an eye on him.’ Insidious chanted back, Remnant nodded back – but the blind skeleton could sense her brother look upon the flickering image of Papyrus in the new Underswap timeline in want._

_Remnant would have to keep an eye on more than the monsters in Underswap it seemed._

* * *

yay it's finished...for now...for the strings that bind Papyrus will get ever so tighter

 


End file.
